Mirando a las estrellas
by Foster000
Summary: De planeta en planeta, corazón de león, luchara por la libertad. En contra de políticos corruptos y militares enloquecidos, acompañado por sus dorados, no se rendirá ni abandonara sus ideales, ni les dará cuartel a los malvados. Universo alterno.
1. Chapter 1

La vida de Rose había cambiado de un modo tan rápido que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para recapacitar, a verdadera profundidad sus acciones, pues a estas alturas se daba cuenta que si hubiera obrado de una manera diferente no habría arruinado su vida. Había llorado, maldecido y suplicado para ser liberada, pero nadie se apiado de ella, se había convertido en una esclava, y nadie se apiadaba de los esclavos.

Mientras era conducida a la tarima en donde exponían a los esclavos para su venta, no podía dejar de pensar en el modo en el que había llegado ahí, todo había sido culpa de su estúpido orgullo, de su estúpida manía de querer ser reconocida por sus propios logros y no por los de su madre, si le hubiera dicho a los oficiales que la habían arrestado, quien era su madre, seguramente le hubieran avisado y ella hubiera resuelto el problema de una manera u otra. Pero ahora era demasiado tarde, si por casualidad alguien la reconocía como hija de la Coronel Granger, todo seria aun peor para ella, seguramente la enviarían en pedazos a su madre, para cobrarse algún tipo de venganza.

Rose tenía una buena idea de sobre en donde se encontraba, debía de tratarse del pequeño planeta Taika, era el único planeta dentro de la confederación en el cual se podía comprar y vender esclavos de manera legal.

Mientras esperaba en la palestra junto con otras tres chicas de más o menos su edad, estaba pensando en múltiples planes para escapar. Ella había sacado las mejores calificaciones en su generación en la academia, estaba bien entrenada en estrategia y en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. No debería tener muchos problemas para desarmar a uno de los guardias, seguramente hubiera salir del edificio antes de que pudieran organizar a los demás guardias para que la buscaran, claro que luego tendría que robar ropa para poder perderse entre la multitud. Todo eso era simple divagaciones, pues sabía perfectamente que si lo intentara el rastreador seria activado y seria paralizada con un poderoso choque eléctrico. Rose se había dado cuenta que todo estaba perdido cuando la llevaron a aquella oscura sala de operaciones, fue entonces que dio su último esfuerzo para liberarse de sus captores, dejo a tres guardias inconscientes, y al menos rompió dos huesos, pero eso no fue suficiente, sus compañeros la derribaron y la golpearon, no demasiado, pues no querían dañarla y disminuir su valor, pero aun así fue muy doloroso para ella. La recostaron boca abajo en la plancha de operaciones, en donde rompieron la ropa que traía (restos de su uniforme militar) y procedieron a hacer la operación. Primero abrieron una pequeña hendidura cercas de su cuello, dejando al descubierto su columna vertebral, luego colocaron lo que parecía ser un anillo de oro con una extraña joya roja, se lo mostraron antes de proceder a colocárselo, simple crueldad seguramente. Ella había estudiado el procedimiento, y sabia que el anillo no era lo que parecía, era un chip de esclavo, se lo colocaron en una de sus vertebras, luego dicho anillo extiende pequeños alambres que rodearían la totalidad de la columna, haciendo imposible cualquier intento de extirpación. Al cauterizar la herida, solo dejan al descubierto la pequeña joya. Un símbolo seguramente. Lo que siguió no era quirúrgico ni mucho menos, tal vez menos doloroso, pero igualmente humillante, después de que la examinaran medicamente con gran detenimiento, se dieron cuenta que era virgen, lo cual seguramente subiría su valor en el mercado, pero para mantenerla así le colocaron un cinturón de castidad electrónico, su llave era digital, este tenía el objetivo de que los guardias no pudieran violarla, al menos hasta que fuera vendida. Fue el primer día cuando sintió los estragos que le podían hacer si desobedecía. Solamente fueron unos insultos, pero fue suficiente como para que el guardia accionara el mecanismo y la dejara paralizada en el suelo, retorciéndose por la electricidad. Definitivamente lo harían de nuevo si intentara huir, además, aunque no lo hicieran, sería muy fácilmente rastreable.

El lote en el que sería vendida, estaba compuesto, por otras tres chicas y ella misma, todas eran novatas. Recientemente convertidas en esclavas, según lo que le habían contado, procedían de los planetas del anillo exterior de la confederación. Curiosamente no habían sido secuestradas, sino vendidas por sus propias familias. Por lo que podía comprender, era una costumbre entre esos planetas. Sus compañeras estaban igual de asustadas que ella, pero seguramente más resignadas, pues durante sus vidas sabían que esa era una de las posibilidades.

—Damas y caballeros, esta noche nos complacemos en presentarles una oferta especial, una novedad que no se ve todos los días…

Era obvio que todo lo promocionaban de manera exagerada, antes de ellas, habían vendió a un par de gemelas bailarinas. Las había promocionado como si hubieran salido de la sociedad intergaláctica de ballet, pero por sus expresiones, era obvio que eran un par de veteranas, que ya poco les importaba quien las comprara, eran bellas ciertamente, pero con una tristeza tal, que, al menos para ella, les quitaba toda hermosura que pudieran tener. Rose y sus compañeras no se parecían mucho entre ellas, las habían juntado simplemente porque eran vírgenes, un platillo raro en ese lugar seguramente.

Aunque el subastador intentaba venderlas en paquete, las estaba ofreciendo una por una. Primero daba cierta descripción de su pasado, para luego descubrir sus cuerpos desnudos. Algo no demasiado difícil, considerando el modo en el que estaban vestidas, pues solamente les habían dado una especie de camisón semitransparente, todo de color blanco, posiblemente para simbolizar que aun eran vírgenes, detalle acentuado por los cinturones de castidad que portaban.

—Esta es sin lugar a duda, la joya del grupo—dijo el subastador, mientras forzaba a Rose a pasar al frente—, esta hermosa flor no es ninguna campesina ni obrera, es nada más y nada menos que una teniente del ejército de la confederación, una piloto condecorada que se corrompió y recibió sobornos de los piratas—ante las acusaciones intento atacar al subastador, pero con sus brazos fuertemente sujetados a su espalda, no fue más que un ridículo empujón—, es una florecilla rebelde sin lugar a dudas, pero estoy seguro que disfrutaran mucho entrenándola a punta de látigo y penetraciones—idea que horrorizo a Rose.

El vendedor sabia como sacar provecho a su "mercancía", sabía que los precios aumentarían cuando supieran que una del grupo había sido una oficial del ejército. Claro que disfrutarían humillándola. Las ofertas estaban aumentado rápidamente, y más lo hicieron cuando el vendedor termino por desnudar a Rose. Hasta el momento había logrado no mostrar ningún gesto de sufrimiento, pero no pudo acallar un grito cuando el subastador le estrujo uno de sus senos, para mostrar lo grandes y firmes que eran. Rose siempre se había sentido incomoda por sus propias medidas, durante sus estudios y durante su servicio en la milicia, había modificado sus uniformes para que no se notaran tanto. Pero ahora desnuda y con los brazos forzados en su espalda los lucia ostentosamente.

—Diez mil oros, quien me da once mil, once mil, quien meda doce. —continuo con la subasta.

—Veinte mil oros—dijo un hombre de gran tamaño y poco cabello, que era un conocido dueño de burdeles.

—Yo doy veinticinco mil oros—dijo una mujer, que no solo era rival en a subasta sino también en el negocio del entretenimiento para adultos.

—Veinticinco mil, a la una, veinticinco mil a las dos—el subastador estaba pletórico, estaba recibiendo casi diez mil por encima de lo que hubiera aceptado.

—Cincuenta mil oros—dijo un hombre que se había mantenido en un rincón del salón.

Con esa cantidad de oros, hubieran podido comprar tres grupos como ese, por eso todos los presentes guardaron silencio y voltearon a ver quien había hecho tal oferta. Los que lo reconocieron, o al menos imaginaron de quien se trataba sintieron verdadero temor, pues era un hombre verdaderamente temido en los planetas habitados.

—Cincuenta mi oros, a la una, a las dos, a las tres—dijo rápidamente, casi explotando de alegría.

Claro que el subastador se había dado cuenta de quien se trataba el comprador, lo había visto pocas veces, pero ciertamente era una persona difícil de olvidar. Era un reconocido enemigo de la confederación, así que no le sorprendió que estuviera dispuesto a pagar esa cantidad de dinero para poder torturar a la pequeña piloto prodigio del ejército. Aunque era la primera vez que compraba esclavas, seguramente siempre había una primera vez para todo.

Rose había estado asqueada al ver a sus posibles futuros dueños, pero el miedo no lo sintió realmente hasta que vio al que por fin las había comprado. Era un hombre muy alto de cabello negro muy desordenado, de complexión atlética, aunque su rostro ya empezaba a tener algunas arrugas. Se le veía peligroso, y seguramente lo era, en algún momento de su vida había perdido un ojo, pero el ojo que le quedaba era de un color verde impresionante. Cuando la vio directamente fue como si hubiera podido ver su alma, increíblemente la hiso sentirse mas desnuda de lo que ya estaba. Lo que más la intrigo, fue que no la estaba mirando como los demás, claro que había deseo en su mirada, pero no como la de los demás, que la veían como un pedazo de carne o un juguete nuevo, fue algo mucho más posesivo. Esto solo fue un momento, pues cuando rompieron el contacto su mirada volvió a un estado de piedra como si pudiera disparar con la mirada.

— ¿Quiere que las empaquetemos, capitán? —dijo servilmente el vendedor.

—No, encadénalas, me las llevare inmediatamente.

Intentando cubrir un poco su desnudes, las cuatro jóvenes habían vuelto a colocarse sus mini camisones, lo cual aunque no les cubría gran cosa, era mejor a que estuvieran desnudas. Con ayuda de un guardia les coloca collares de cuero conectados a una cadena larga, con la cual las podía conducir en una sola línea, Rose estaba hasta el frente. Gracias a su lugar, pudo ver como llevaban a cabo la transacción. El hombre tuerto tenía una pequeña computadora en su brazo izquierdo, con la cual llevo a cabo la transacción electrónica, luego fue transferido también los códigos de activación de los chips de control de las chicas y los códigos para abrir los cinturones.

—Una gran compra, le felicito, capitán.

—Más le vale que estén ilesas—con un tono frio, que hiso sentir cierto temor al vendedor.

—No se preocupe, están completamente sanas, confié en mi, mi reputación está en juego.

—Eso espero, por su propio bien—era obvio que no era una amenaza sin valor, o al menos por la expresión de temor que vio en el rostro del vendedor, realmente le había afectado.

Ni Rose ni sus compañera tenían idea de quién era el misteriosos hombre que las había comprado, solo sabían que no era como las demás personas que habían intentado comprarlas. Cuando salen a la calle, Rose se da cuenta que no llaman tanto la atención, como ella se hubiera imaginado. Era obvio que estaban en la zona de burdeles, pues había mujeres intentando convencer a las personas que entraran a sus respectivos negocios, además de que había varias personas que también llevaban a esclavas como ellas, incluso algunas completamente desnudas. Seguramente lo único que las resaltaba era el color blanco de sus camisones, era un color poco común en el lugar.

—Miren niñas—fue la primera vez que les hablo directamente a ellas, tenía una voz profunda y autoritaria, la de alguien que no está acostumbrado a que le lleven la contraria, Rose no pudo evitar estremecerse—, este no es el lugar más seguro de la galaxia, así que no se les ocurra alejarse de mi, la que me dé el mas mínimo problema la regalare al primer vago que me encuentre.

Rose quería gritarle o incluso golpearlo, pero sabía que aunque tuviera sus brazos libres no se atrevería a hacerlo, incluso ante la perspectiva del castigo eléctrico. Mientras caminaba detrás de él, Rose puso atención a su espalda, cubierta por una gran gabardina negra y con un escudo de armas en la espalda que no pudo reconocer con precisión. Era dorado, y en el centro había un león, una criatura mítica que supuestamente había existido en la tierra uno, era un símbolo que se parecía mucho a los de las familias nobles, ella pensó que seguramente era algún tipo de broma, una burla a las grandes familias. Lo que la saco de su concentración fue los extraños murmullos que estaban diciendo detrás de ella. Cuando puso más atención, se dio cuenta que sus compañeras estaban rezando. Ella también había rezado, pero lo había dejado luego que le colocaran ese maldito aparato en la espalda.

— ¿Es que no reconoces ese símbolo? —le pregunto la que estaba detrás de ella, al ver la expresión de curiosidad que tenia al verlas rezar.

—La verdad es que no.

—Es el símbolo de corazón de león, debe ser el capitán de la tormenta de fuego.

Claro que sabía a quien se refería. Ella había estudiado con detenimiento las batallas que había tenido le tormenta de fuego con los diferentes buques de la flota de la confederación. Aunque sabía que era un bandido y un asesino, también sabía que era un capitán brillante, seguramente el único al que la flota intentaba evitar.

Mientras llevaban a cabo el humillante recorrido, Rose podía recordar cabalmente, todas las veces que había imaginado situaciones parecidas, claro que en sus fantasías era ella la que llevaba a los piratas encadenados, para presentarlos ante los tribunales de la justicia. Pero ahora esos sueños habían quedado fuera de su vida, en un pasado que parecía tan lejano como si fuera una vida diferente. Había sido expulsada de la milicia, sus pocas insignias fueron retiradas, y sus archivos borrados, cuando alguien era condenado a la esclavitud, todos sus registros son destruidos, sin dejar ninguna huella de su existencia, y sus posesiones son subastadas para pagar su supuesto juicio. Aunque no era como si ella hubiera tenido muchas cosas, cuando salió de la academia rento un pequeño departamento junto con una enfermera militar, con la cual había mantenido una buena relación, no de amigas ni mucho menos, simple cordialidad. Probablemente nunca había tenido una amiga cercana.

Cuando llegan al puerto espacial, sus compañeras habían esperado encontrarse con la casi mítica tormenta de fuego, pero era obvio para Rose que no se iba a arriesgar a traerla hasta un lugar como ese. Aunque ese pequeño planeta era muy permisivo con los crímenes, seguramente hubieran dado la señal de alarma al ver esa temible nave de guerra. En cambio fueron conducidas a una pequeña nave de carga. Al entrar ven que la zona de carga se encuentra a rebosar de lo que parecían ser provisiones, básicamente alimentos. Al final son llevadas hasta la cabina, en la cual había espacio suficiente para ellas. Fue entonces cuando hiso algo que las sorprendió, de un armario dentro de la cabina saca cuatro trajes de color marrón.

—Cuando salgamos de la atmosfera la nave se enfriara, vístanse—mientras las desataba.

Las cuatro sintieron dolor al poder mover de nuevo sus brazos, pero estaban muy agradecidas de haber recuperado la movilidad. Eran simples overoles de trabajo, seguramente para mecánicos, pero en comparación con las ridículas ropas que las habían obligado a vestir hasta el momento, era un cambio realmente agradable. Seguramente estaban diseñados para personas mucho más grandes que ellas, pero eran cálidos y confortables así que no tardaron casi nada en estar de nuevo vestidas. Luego fueron de nuevo esposadas, pero ahora al frente, de un modo menos doloroso que antes.

Cuando despegan, Rose no pudo menos que impresionarse por el suave despegue que tuvieron, era casi imposible que un viejo vehículo como ese pudiera hacer algo así, era la simple maestría del piloto la que lo había permitido, seguramente en una nave de guerra seria asombroso.

Durante casi una hora guardaron silencio, el no parecía ponerles mucha atención, mientras que ellas no sabían que decir, curiosamente fue la más pequeñas de sus compañeras, que intento romper el hielo, no pudo evitar que el recordara la academia, pues levanto la mano para pedir permiso para hablar, casi como si estuvieran en clases.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —le pregunta el pirata, un tanto extrañado.

—Quisiera saber, ¿Qué será de nosotras, amo? —dijo muy nerviosa

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Katie Bell—le contesta, intentado que no se le quebrara la voz.

—Supongo que es lógico que te lo preguntes, Katie Bell, pero te recomiendo que no hagas ese tipo de preguntas, otro te castigaría.

No había sido una amenaza, ya habían visto como era cuando amenazaba, parecía más a una verdadera advertencia.

—Si les soy sincero, lo último que pensaba esta mañana era comprar un grupo de esclavas como ustedes, yo solo había venido a comprar provisiones y piezas de repuesto—les explico de un modo más suave, la verdad es que hasta el momento no le había dado importancia a la expresión aterrorizada que tenían las jóvenes.

Algo hiso a Rose creer que él estaba siendo sincero, el no se había interesado gran cosa en ellas, hasta el momento en que a ella la pusieron en el centro de la tarima. Eso la llevaba a conclusiones que le causaban verdadero temor, por lo que podía ver quien realmente le interesaba era ella. Las miradas directas a ella le habían creer que su suposición era verdadera.

—Aun no decido que voy a hacer con ustedes—les dijo, regresando su mirada al tablero de controles—, ¿Qué saben hacer?

—Yo provengo de una colonia minera—explica Katie—, soy muy buena en el manejo de las maquinarias…

Katie Bell era la más baja de las cuatro, una chica muy bonita con el cabello castaño claro, parecía un pequeño duende, les intrigaba como se vería una chica de ese tamaño manejando ese tipo de maquinaria. Rose comprendía que estaba intentando hacer su compañera, estaba intentando mostrar que conocía un oficio útil, así tal vez le daría algún puesto de trabajo, en lugar de un harem imaginario. En opinión de Rose, eso era algo bastante inocente de su parte, si el pirata no la deseaba a ella en particular, la daría a su tripulación y luego la pondrían a trabajar. Luego de Katie, siguieron sus dos compañeras, en segundo lugar había quedado Alicia Spinnet, que provenía de una colonia agrícola, una rubia bastante bella, casi tan alta como Angelina Johnson, quien era la última integrante, una exótica belleza de piel oscura, y cabello lacio, de las tres era la mas voluptuosa.

Mientras que el pirata escuchaba las historias de sus nuevas posesiones, había colocado la nave en piloto automático y había volteado su asiento para verlas a la cara, las escuchaba con atención, sopesando sus posibilidades. Mientras que Rose también lo examinaba a él, ahora que lo veía con más detenimiento se daba cuenta que era más grande de lo que había pensado cuando lo vio, debía de estar empezando sus cuarenta años más o menos. Debía de tener más o menos la misma edad que su madre, pero eso no puedo evitar que lo encontrara realmente atractivo, posiblemente lo encontraba tan atractivo como lo hacían esos pequeños insecto que se acercan al fuego y terminan quemándose. Lo cual hiso que fuera horrorosamente consiente del cinturón de castidad que aun tenia puesto debajo de aquel enorme overol, al igual que sus compañeras. Pronto Rose se imagino cuales eran más o menos los gustos del pirata en cuanto mujeres, pues aunque Katie y Alicia eran bastante bellas, no habían llamado mucho su atención, mientras que sus penetrantes miradas habían estado destinadas para Angelina y ella. Rose siempre había considerado su figura más bien un incordio, pero ahora realmente hubiera preferido parecerse a sus dos compañeras.

— ¿También quiere saber cuáles son mis habilidades? —Pregunto muy rebelde—, ¿quiere saber si se confinar o remendar ropa?

Sus compañeras estaban horrorizadas, era posible que en venganza se desquitara con las cuatro. Pero al parecer al viejo pirata lo que le causo fue gracia el arranque de ira de la pelirroja.

—Si quiero que cocines, cocinaras, y si quiero que remiendes mi ropa, también lo harás—con una sonrisa torcida—, y si quiero que hagas otras cosas también las vas a hacer, pero por ahora quiero averiguar algo de ti.

— ¿Mis medidas? —aun con actitud retadora, en momentos como ese, ella misma realmente hubiera querido tener la capacidad de cerrar la boca.

—En otro momento—aun de buen humor—, lo que quiero saber es ¿Cómo pudo la hija de la gran coronel Granger, terminar siendo vendida como esclava?

NOTA DEL AUTOR: les presento un nuevo proyecto de fanfic, muy ligado a la ciencia ficción. Espero que los que han leído mi otro fic, lean este también, y encontrar a nuevas personas que les interese.

El fic se encuentra ubicado en un universo alterno, que poco a poco iré describiendo. Los personajes, se podrían ubicar en la línea del tiempo con la tercera generación, aunque los de la segunda seguirán siendo los protagonistas la mayor parte del tiempo. Es la primera vez que uso a estos personas (los hijos de Harry y Ginny, junto con los de Ron y Hermione), espero hacerlos lo más realistas posibles, pues no tengo mucho en que basarme.


	2. Chapter 2

— ¿Cómo me reconociste? —con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Porque eres casi idéntica a ella a tu edad, si te pintaras el cabello de castaño, y un cambio de color de ojos y es como si estuviera enfrente de mi.

— ¿La conoce en persona? —asombrada.

—Hace muchos años, a final de cuentas aun me debe una muy mala pasada—dice tocando a duras penas el parche que cubría su ojo.

Eso se estaba poniendo cada vez peor, ahora descubría que su vida estaba en manos de un hombre al que su propia madre le había quitado un ojo.

—Era piloto de la flota confederada, llevaba un año en ese puesto, y esperaba pronto subir de rango. Cuando fui acusada de corrupción. Normalmente me hubieran enjuiciado y hubiera terminado un par de años en la cárcel, pero habían aprobado una nueva ley, que penaba con esclavitud de vida la corrupción en los oficiales del ejército.

—Interesante.

La conversación había acabado, cuando regreso su asiento a su posición normal, se dieron cuenta que ya no iba a seguir hablando.

—Por Dios Rose, ¿estas intentando que nos mate a todas? —le dijo en un murmuro Alicia.

—Lo siento, no me pude controlar—realmente lo sentía, pues se daba cuenta que también sus compañeras estaban en peligro si realmente lo hacia enfadar.

El viaje duro varias horas, al final las tres compañeras de Rose terminaron por quedarse dormidas, ella no podía ni cerrar los ojos, estaba pensando en un montón de muertes horribles que pudiera terminar sufriendo cuando llegaran a la tormenta de fuego. Fue gracias a que se mantenía despierta que pudo ver cuando se acercaban a la famosa nave, en realidad no había esperado que estuvieran tan cercas, aparentemente se habían mantenido en orbita de un planeta vecino de Taika. En un principio parecía una mera distorsión en el espacio, pero cuando se acercaron, seguramente atravesaron el campo de distorsión, y pudo verla entera. Era realmente impresionante, un verdadero buque de guerra, con cañones en lugares donde normalmente no tenían nada. Estaba diseñada para el ataque, y seguramente era una de las mejores del espacio. El casco era negro y seguramente se confundía con la inmensidad del espacio,

—Te presento a mi tormenta de fuego, mi nave y mi hogar—orgulloso realmente de su nave.

Era realmente temible seguramente si se hubiera encontrado con la pequeña nave en la que ella había estado trabajando, la hubiera terminado rápidamente.

—Aquí el firefly 1, aquí firefly 1, me copia tormenta. —empieza a llamar por la radio.

—Aquí tormenta de fuego a firefly 1, bienvenido de vuelta capitán, ¿algún problema? —fue la vos de una mujer la que contesto en el radio.

—Algunos imprevistos, pero nada urgente.

La comunicación por radio despertó a las tres compañeras quienes se pusieron alerta inmediatamente. Con movimientos verdaderamente de maestro, el pirata logro llevar su pequeña nave de carga a la zona de aterrizaje del gran buque de guerra. Cuando bajan del carguero, pueden ver que no es el único, además de este, hay otro carguero idéntico, tres naves rápidas de ataque, y cuatro grandes robots de guerra. Además en el fondo había otro robot de guerra más grande que los normales de color blanco, con cierta apariencia de guerrero antiguo. Rose dio una mirada rápida, pues había otras cosas que le interesaban, pues era mas importante enterarse de las personas que ya los estaban esperando. Eran dos jóvenes, un hombre muy extraño, casi tan alto como el capitán, pero con el cabello de un color azul eléctrico, y algunas arracadas en la oreja derecha. La otra persona era una mujer de mas o menos la misma edad que Rose, muy delgada y con una larga cabellera roja, peinada en dos colas, un peinado que la hacia ver mas joven de lo que seguramente era.

—Por Dios capitán—se queja el joven—, ¿se puede saber porque sigue haciendo esas escapadas?

—Por varias razones, la primera es porque sigo siendo el capitán y no tengo que dar razones, y la segunda es porque solo yo puedo encontrar este tipo de trabajos, y si no tenemos trabajo no comemos.

—Eso lo comprendo capitán, pero porque no meja ir con usted, al menso para cubrir su espalda.

—Un día de estos te explicare, pero ahora no es el momento ni lugar—un poco cansado con la hiperactividad del joven.

—Oye capitán—interviene, la joven pelirroja—, ¿me puedes decir quienes son ellas? —con tono inocuo.

—Son mis esclavas.

Era obvio que la tripulación no estaba para nada que su capitán regresara con cuatro esclavas.

—Luna—grita el capitán a la nada, pero seguramente era para hablar por el radio de la nave—, ve y arrastra a tu esposo y vengan al comedor, tenemos algunas cosas que discutir con todos.

Nada de lo que se había imaginado estaba pasando, para empezar la tripulación aparentemente era mucho menor de la que ella se había imaginado, solo un puñado de renegados. Además por alguna razón había pensado que los piratas eran solamente hombres, pero por lo que estaba viendo, había al menos dos mujeres en la tripulación.

—Lilian, trae a Albus, esto también le concierne a el.

Era como si ellas fueran parte de algún tipo de plan mas grande, pero poco a poco se fue imaginando de que se trataba, seguramente intentarían chantajear a su madre, ya fuera por dinero o por protección, o por ambas. En eso estaban muy equivocados, su madre nunca traicionaría a la confederación, ni siquiera por ella. Curiosamente era un pensamiento que la entristecía y la hacia sentir orgullosa al mismo tiempo. Por alguna razón, Rose se había imaginado que se reunirían en una especie de salón de guerra, como en los que se reunían los generales del ejército, con monitores que mostraran la información de los diferentes planetas. Pero delos de eso se reunieron en una gran cocina, en la cual había una mesa en la cual cabían todos los integrantes de la tripulación.

Además de los jóvenes que habían estado esperando al capitán, en la cocina se encontraron con personas bastante curiosas. La primera era una mujer de unos treinta tantos años, rubia y con una expresión extraña el rostro, como si no terminara de entender como es que había llegado a aquel lugar. El hombre que según había escuchado era su esposo, tenia el cabello negro y poco cuidado como si no le interesaba mucho su apariencia, vestía una bata de doctor, así que supuso que era el encargado la enfermería, en el rostro se le podía ver una expresión tranquila y paciente, o tal vez era meramente sabiduría, encerrada en una cara redonda como una luna. Pero aun faltaba alguien mas para que estuviera completa la tripulación. La joven pelirroja era acompañada por un joven que era casi idéntico al capitán, solo que tenia mas o menos la misma edad que Rose, lo que mas la impresiono al verlo no fue su expresión de ira contenida, sino que estaba sentado en una pequeña plataforma flotante, aparentemente había perdido sus piernas en algún momento.

—Capitán ¿encontró lo que estaba buscando? — le pregunto el doctor.

—Así es—había dejado su gran capa negra colgada en un perchero, y se encontraba en camisa y pantalones, sujetados por unos tirantes, le daba una curiosa apariencia entre elegante y casual—, encontré a las personas que estaba buscando, me informaron de un nuevo movimiento de las fuerzas del imperio—les dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña tarjeta de memoria y la dejaba en la mesa—, con esto podremos interceptar los movimientos mas importantes.

Los presentes estaban muy interesados en la información que el capitán estaba exponiendo, lo suficiente como para que la presencia de Rose y sus compañeras quedara bastante olvidada, fácilmente duro más de media hora explicando mapas estelares y rutas espaciales. En el universo conocido habían varias sociedades de planetas, entre las cuales, resaltaban dos por su poder y extensión, la confederación y el imperio. Ella había nacido en la confederación, nunca había visitado ni visto a alguien proveniente del imperio, lo único que sabía al respecto eran meras leyendas, cada una mas absurda que la anterior. Ni siquiera durante su año de servicio había tenido contacto con los imperiales, incluso los veteranos tenían extrañas historias. Incluso en algún momento había llegado a creer que el imperio ni siquiera existía. Era obvio que esta equivocada. Ahora que pensaba en el imperio, se daba cuenta que esta conversación también estaba desmintiendo otro mito, decía que los piratas eran protegidos por el imperio, seguramente en el imperio también pensaban que los piratas eran protegidos por la confederación.

—Sera arriesgado—asegura la mujer que había escuchado que llamaban Luna—¿tu que opinas Neville?

—Llevamos más de un año sin internarnos tanto en la boca del lobo, y tampoco estamos en nuestra mejor forma. Siempre es un riesgo atacar, pero esta vez me parece que es un riesgo aun mayor.

—Tenemos que atacar—interviene intempestivamente la joven pelirroja—, deben de temer a la tormenta de fuego, que no olviden nunca nuestro nombre.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con ella—asegura el hombre sin piernas.

—A mi tampoco me gusta la perspectiva, pero es necesario, los imperiales se están extendiendo demasiado—asegura el hombre del pelo azul—la decisión es suya capitán, siempre lo es.

—Nos pondremos de camino al los limites imperiales, pelearemos rápido…

—Y robaremos aun más rápido—interviene la mujer rubia, para la risa de toda la tripulación.

—Sigues teniendo siempre la palabra indicada, Luna—asegura el capitán, bromeando.

—Oigan, supongo que con eso cubrimos los aspectos importantes de nuestra reunión—interviene la pelirroja—, ahora siguen los aun mas importantes, quisiera saber ¿Por qué nuestro valeroso capitán, compro cuatro esclavas de placer?

Las cuatro jóvenes se estremecieron al volver a ser el centro de la atención, solo habían postergado su juicio una hora, pero la espada de Damocles seguía colgando de sus cabezas.

—Son un paquete de chicas vírgenes que compre en Taika, no había pensado antes en comprarlas pero cuando las vi, las encontré muy interesantes.

—Yo también las encuentro interesantes, capitán, pero hasta donde sabia este no era nuestro estilo—dice el de cabello azul, dirigiéndoles una sonrisa picara a las jóvenes.

—Un poco de ayuda extra nunca nos cae mal—por alguna razón el capitán seguía dando vueltas al asunto, lo cual ponía nerviosa a la tripulación, pues ciertamente ese no era su estilo.

— ¿Por qué ellas? ¿Por qué ahora? —pregunta la pelirroja.

—A pesar de lo bellas que pueden ser, tres de ellas son simples muchachas de los anillos exteriores…

Rose no sabia si simplemente se estaba burlando de sus compañeros o si quería ser implícitamente cruel con ella.

—No puede ser—dice Neville levantándose de su asiento, muy impresionado—, pero si es idéntica a "ella".

—Como no me di cuenta—se queja Luna—, ¿es su hija?

—Así es—asiente.

Por las expresiones de la tripulación, se dieron cuenta que solamente los mas viejos sabían de que se trataba toda la conversación.

—Ahora comprenderán por que no pude dejarla.

—En lo personal, creo que nos estamos perdiendo de la mayor parte de la conversación—dice el joven si piernas.

—Es una historia muy antigua—dice el capitán a la joven pelirroja—, que no es el momento que se las cuente, llévalas a uno de los camarotes, no vienen de un lugar muy agradable, seguramente necesitan descansar.

—Me encargare—muy seria, era obvio que no le gustaba que la callaran de ese modo, pero ciertamente había un límite con el capitán que no podía cruzar.

Mientras las escoltaba dos niveles mas abajo, la pelirroja se mostraba bastante malhumorada, seguramente porque se sentía excluida de la tripulación, algo que no era demasiado extraño, siendo la de menor edad. El camarote no era una celda como ellas se habían imaginado, era un simple camarote con dos literas, y un pequeño baño privado.

—Se que no es mucho, pero por ahora creo que es lo adecuado, supongo que luego podríamos preparar al menos otro camarote, para que se dividan—muy huraña.

Al ver que las jóvenes no reaccionaban, seguramente por el miedo, y la mala actitud de su carcelera.

—Lo siento, no es su culpa, solo estoy enojada por la actitud del capitán.

— ¿Lo conoces desde hace mucho? —pregunta Alice.

— ¿Mucho tiempo? —con humor—, seguramente lo conozco más o menos desde que nací, el es mi padre.

El capitán y los dos miembros mas veteranos de la tripulación se encontraban reunidos en la enfermería, un lugar que ellos sabían era bastante aislado y donde los miembros más jóvenes no los podían escuchar. La enfermería era el santuario para el doctor Longbottom, su laboratorio y el lugar en donde le gustaba pasar el tiempo libre, entre sus mas extraños proyectos estaba la mejor maquina para preparar café, un conjunto de viales y tubos de vidrio que increíblemente si funcionaban para hacer lo que debía de hacer. Lo cual es sobresaliente, porque por lo regular sus inventos terminaban funcionando para algo totalmente diferente que lo que tenía pensado el doctor.

— ¿Cómo termino la chica siendo vendida como esclava? —pregunta Luna.

—Fue por esa ley que impusieron de modo oculto hace un par de meses. La crearon para mantener controlados a sus propios oficiales.

—En realidad yo nunca pensé que llegarían a aplicarla, Harry—asegura Luna.

—Y seguramente la cancelaran pronto, esos supuestos actos de corrupción de la chica, yo no me los creo, seguramente fue usada como ejemplo. Cuando los oficiales de mas rasgo estén lo suficientemente asustados la cancelaran, y la tendrán preparada por si la vuelven a necesitar. —les dice Harry preparando su propio café.

—Un método muy draconiano—dice Neville—, deben de estar en verdaderos problemas para controlar a sus militares, para que se les haya ocurrido hacer algo así.

— ¿Realmente temen una sublevación? —Pregunta Luna—, no pensé que estuvieran tan mal.

—No lo sabemos—contesta Harry.

—Deberíamos buscar a algún informante en la cúpula militar de la confederación—comenta Neville.

— ¿Por que no vamos y le preguntamos a Hermione que hay de nuevo en el trabajo? —Dice Harry con sarcasmo—, luego podríamos ir y decirles que queremos reentrar a la milicia.

—Seria algo muy agradable ir a visitarla—comenta Luna, sin darle mucha importancia al sarcasmo del capitán—¸ pero creo que tienes razón, si alguno de nosotros tres nos acercamos a los planetas centrales, todas las alarmas sonarían como si hubiera llegado el día del juicio. Pero resulta que ahora tenemos en la nave a tres jovencitas que no tienen ningún archivo que las relacione con nosotros.

—Tres esclavas—les recuerda Neville.

—Mejor aun—contiende Luna—, con el permiso adecuado tendrían una tapadera perfecta para ir a los planetas centrales, podemos hacer que parezca una misión medica para alguno de los planteas del anillo exterior.

—No me gustaría ponerlas en peligro, son solo unas niñas—comenta Harry—, pero no voy a descartar la idea, por ahora tenemos una misión que nos tomara al menos un par de meses, vahamos si podemos prepararlas.

—Me parece bien—concuerda Neville— ¿Qué vamos a hacer con la hija de Hermione?

—La verdad es que no lo se, la verdad es que no podía dejar que la vendieran así como así.

—Claro que no, si hubiéramos sabido que eso iba a pasar, la hubiéramos buscado antes de que le colocaran esa maldita cosa en la espalda—concuerda Neville.

— ¿Qué creen que sepa? —pregunta Luna.

—Por lo que he visto, lo único que sabe de nosotros es que somos piratas, realmente se sorprendió cuando supo que fue su madre la que me quito el ojo.

—Por Dios, Harry, como se te ocurre contarle eso así como así—le reprende Luna—¸ debió de pensar que la descuartizarías y la enviarías en pedazos a su madre—extraordinariamente acertada.

—Debes de tener mas tacto para decir esas cosas Harry, la pobre a pasado momentos muy difíciles, de solo verla podernos saber que realmente esta aterrorizada. Por ese poco tacto tienes tan mala fama.

— ¿Tienen alguna idea de que hacer con ella? —les pide su opinión.

—Ella es hija de quien es, y no puede regresar a su casa, tendrá que permanecer con nosotros—dice Neville—, de hecho tiene todo el derecho de estar aquí. Si no hubiera sucedido la cisma, ella hubiera crecido con tus hijos como si fueran hermanos.

—El tiene razón, hay razones por las cuales esta aquí, nada sucede por que si, todo tiene una razón de ser. Debemos darle un nuevo hogar.

—Tienen razón, ¿solo me pregunto que opinaría Hermione al respecto?

—No lo se, la mujer que yo conocí y que considere mi amiga, estaría agradecida de que hubiera terminado con personas que se preocupan por ella—contesta Luna—, aunque la mujer que conocí, también ya hubiera mandado toda la flota de la confederación a busca a su hija.

—Ella aun me tiene mucho miedo, y tiene razón para tenerlo—dice Harry—, porque no hablas con ella mañana. Pregúntale porque su madre permitió que la esclavizaran, entonces explícale un poco sobre su situación.

—No te preocupes, de todas maneras quería hablar con ella—asegura Luna—, que por hoy descanse.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez peor para Rose, la persona que había pensado en un momento que posiblemente la hubiera podido ayudar a escapar, al menos por mera empatía femenina había resultado ser hija del hombre que la había comprado, el mismo hombre al que su madre le había sacado un ojo.

—Si tuviera una oportunidad yo le regresaría el favor a tu madre—le dice con un tono seco.

—Mi madre nunca te daría la oportunidad de acercarte tanto.

Las compañeras de Rose se dieron cuenta, que no es que la pelirroja fuera una busca pleitos, ni nada por el estilo, es que simplemente no podía controlar su boca, era como si se moviera independientemente a la joven.

—Eso ya lo veremos—con expresión enfadada—, creo que lo primero que les debo de explicar a ustedes, es sobre su situación en la nave—recuperando la calma después del pequeño choque con Rose, se centra en el grupo—, ¿saben porque están aquí?

—Porque el capitán nos compro—le contesto Angelina, que era la mas alta del grupo, con un tono tranquilo que sorprendió a sus compañeras.

—Así es, las compro por que son esclavas, pero deben entender que esto es solo una denominación social, los esclavos lo son porque las demás personas dicen que lo son, y como aquí solo estamos la tripulación, y para nosotros no existe la esclavitud, ustedes no lo son.

— ¿En ese caso me podría ir en cualquier momento? —la frase era benigna, pero el tono que uso Rose, tenia el objetivo de enfadar a la joven.

—Si quieres intentar salir nadando en el espacio hasta llegar al planeta mas cercano, adelante, es mas si quieres te enseño la salida.

Se estaban comportando como un par de niñas, y ambas lo sabían, pero el problema es que ninguna de las dos sabía como romper el círculo vicioso.

—Regresando al tema, pueden considerarse visitantes, al menos mientras sepan comportarse de manera civilizada.

La pelirroja realmente estaba enfadada y no terminaba de darse cuenta porque, pero quería seguir discutiendo un poco antes de irse del camarote.

—Se perfectamente que a mi padre, siempre le han ido las pelirrojas—dijo parada en medio de la puerta—, y todas las veces que le dije que se debería de volver a casar, no estaba pensando en algo así.

— ¿No esperabas que tu padre fuera un pervertido esclavista—enfadada.

—Lo que esperaba es que tuviera mejor gusto, esperaba una mujer, no una adolecente pechugona con mal carácter—para acentuar su frase, cierra la puerta con mucha mas fuerza de la necesaria.

Rose se nublo de ira y se dispuso a seguir a la pelirroja, pero sus compañeras casi la atrapan en el aire para evitar que terminaran teniendo una pelea de gatas en el pasillo. Seguramente si la pelirroja se hubiera dado cuenta ella misma hubiera regresado para llevar la pelea a otro nivel.

—No seas necia Rose—le dice Angelina, que era la de más edad de las tres, aunque seguramente no mas haya de un año—, solo esta intentando enfadarte, para que hagas algo estúpido.

— ¿Pero porque?

— ¿Es que eres ciega? —le reta Katie—, es obvio que el capitán te desea a ti, supongo que se debe sentir amenazada.

Al escucharla sur rostro se puso tan rojo como su propio cabello, pues de pronto se imagino en brazos de aquel pirata.

—Pero ella es su hija, no su amante.

—Eso es lo que ella nos dijo.

—Miren, solo se me ocurren dos teorías al respecto—dice Angelina—, o en realidad es su hija, y tiene un conflicto por perder la atención de su padre, o solo es otra miembro de la tripulación esta enamorada de el y teme perder su atención. Por donde le busques es un problema.

— ¿Y por que quiere que me enoje con ella?

—Para que la ataques y pueda acusarte con el capitán—le dice Alicia—, no seas necia Rose, si nuestra situación es mala, la tuya es posiblemente aun peor.

Ciertamente se daba cuenta de lo que sus compañeras decían, y ahora que se le estaba enfriando la cabeza, comprendía que había estado a punto de hacer algo muy estúpido.

—Tienen razón ¿ustedes que quieren hacer?

— ¿De que?

—De escapar—como si fuera lo más obvio.

—No quiero pasarme de mala gente contigo Rose, ¿pero es que en realidad no comprendiste nada de lo que nos dijo? —Le dice Angelina, quien en realidad estaba perdiendo la paciencia—, bien claro nos dijo que aunque no nos consideren esclavas, fuera de la nave lo volveremos a ser, si alguien nos ve, en la mejor de las situaciones nos regresan al capitán, si no, nos pueden revender o conservar, y no estarían cometiendo nada ilegal. Además, no se ustedes, pero yo no tengo a donde regresar, si mi familia me vendió, seguramente me volverían a vender para obtener el doble de ganancia. Así que date cuenta Rose, ya no eres una oficial del ejército, eres una esclava, y si quieres sobrevivir al primer mes en esto, debes de controlar lo que dices y lo que haces.

Claro que no le gusto lo que le dijo la morena, pero se daba cuenta que no se lo había dicho para enfadarla ni herirla, sino para evitar alguna tragedia. Su vida como militar había terminado y debía entenderlo, si hubiera intentado regresar a su departamento, o si hubiera intentado ponerse en contacto con alguien, la hubieran arrestado y revendido.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: Un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste. Encuentro un tanto complicado trabajar con personajes que solo salieron unas pocas páginas al final de todos los libros, así que creo que casi son personajes de fanfic, espero hacer un trabajo creíble con ellos.**

**La estética en la que me estoy basando un poco es en la del capitán Harlock, un anime bastante viejo, que seguramente pocos recordaran, y un poco de una serie de ciencia ficción bastante corta llamada Firefly. Supongo que los que los conozcan se harán una idea más fácil de lo que describo. Aunque tampoco es que sea necesario, sino como mera anécdota.**

**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias, todos son bienvenidos.**


	3. Chapter 3

** Nota de autor: aquí les presento el tercer capítulo de esta historia, intentando mejorar los problemas que han surgido en los primeros dos capítulos.**

** Gracias a los que me han dejado un comentario, ojala continúen apoyando esta historia con sus observaciones.**

23rwewer

— ¿Se puede saber que carajos están haciendo ustedes dos? —grita Luna casi histérica.

Claro que la habían sorprendido. Como se iba a imaginar que al bajar a los camarotes inferiores, se encontraría con la hija del capitán y a la nueva esclava agarradas del cabello, y gritando groserías en al menos un par de idiomas.

—Victoria, sepáralas—ordena Luna. Ninguna de las dos combatientes se dieron cuenta en qué momento había llegado una joven de unos veinte años, extraordinariamente bella, con una larguísima cabellera rubia rojiza. Lo que sorprendió mas a Rose fue la extraordinaria fuerza que tenia la joven, pues sin ningún problema las separo como si hubieran sido un par de gatos callejeros.

—Ayúdame a llevarlas a mi camarote—le indica Luna.

La joven tenía la fuerza de un peso completo, y sin hacer apenas esfuerzo las llevo a la fuerza hasta un camarote de buen tamaño, casi del doble del que habían estado compartiendo las cuatro esclavas. La cama era grande, seguramente para dos personas, lo adecuado para un matrimonio, en las paredes había muchas fotografías, de lugares extraños y de personas interesantes seguramente, pero ninguna de las dos jóvenes estaban de humor como para interesarse en los adornos o en el mobiliario. La joven de la gran fuerza las obligo a sentarse juntas en la cama, mientras que Luna se sienta en una silla.

—Déjanos solas querida, creo que se pueden comportar durante un rato.

— ¿Estás segura? —pregunta Victoria, un tanto preocupada.

—Claro, creo que ahora deberían de recapacitar sobre el hecho de que si hubiera sido el capitán el que las hubiera encontrado, ahora estarían siendo azotadas y no hablando conmigo.

Ambas se imaginaron en dicha situación, con muy diferentes resultados, la hija del capitán sintió verdadero miedo, mientras que Rose, volvió a ponerse totalmente roja, imaginándose una situación bastante intensa.

—Si necesitas ayuda háblame—dice Victoria antes de salir.

—No te preocupes—durante algunos momentos guardaron silencio, bajo la mirada de Luna, quien tenía cierta expresión de decepción en el rostro—Debo decirles que esperaba más de ustedes dos.

—Ella empezó—dijeron al mismo tiempo, de modo bastante divertido para Luna.

—Esto no tiene ningún caso—cansada—, ¿saben por qué las traje a las dos aquí?

—Porque nos peleamos.

—No, esa es la razón por las que las trajeron a la fuerza, la razón por la que quería que vinieran es para que obtuvieran cierta información.

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Que les parece el porqué la joven Rose se encuentra con nosotros.

—Creo que las razones son obvias—dijo la pelirroja.

—No Lily, ni por asomo son obvias, creo que lo primero es que vean ciertas fotos—les dice mientras toma un viejo álbum fotográfico. El cuan en realidad no era lo que parecía, pues eran fotos electrónicas, que al abrirlo formaban imágenes holográficas con movimiento.

Ninguna de las dos jóvenes podía imaginarse que podía haber en esas fotos que pudiera explicar la situación que estaban viviendo.

—Este álbum se lo pedí prestado al capitán, a él no le apetecía prestármelo, pero comprendió la importancia de que conocieran lo que está pasando. Pensaba decírselo de uno por uno, pero hasta el momento solo tu hermano Al ha sabido comportarse. Bueno, lo primero es que deberían de conocer a cierto grupo de personas, que fueron muy unidos hace unas décadas, y que seguramente nunca se imaginaron que se terminarían separando. Conozcan a los "bastardos sin gloria".

Era un holograma muy bueno, de buen tamaño y definición, en el cual se podía ver a cuatro jóvenes, que por el modo en el que estaban vestidos, debían de llevar poco tiempo de haberse graduado de la academia de oficiales de la confederación. Aparentemente acababan de salir de una tienda de tatuajes, en donde los cuatro se habían hecho el mismo diseño en el brazo derecho, en donde decía bastardos sin gloria, encima de un escudo y tres espadas. Se veían realmente alegres, haciendo expresiones de rudeza para la cámara. Eras dos hombres y dos mujeres, de izquierda a derecha, la primera era una joven muy delgada de bello rojo lacio, luego estaba un joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes, que tenía un brazo por encima de la pelirroja, luego seguía una castaña mas voluptuosa que su compañera pelirroja, y por ultimo un chico muy alto pelirrojo de ojos azules.

Las dos jóvenes se veían confundidas, pues no terminaban de comprender porque la mujer les enseñaba esa fotografía.

— ¿Es que no los reconocen? —un poco decepcionada—, realmente deberían de ser mas observadoras, a Albus le costó medio minuto reconocer a la mitad de ellos.

Un poco ofendidas, ambas vuelven a ver el holograma con más atención. A Rose se le hacía muy conocida la joven castaña, pero era ridículo, no podía ser ella. Su madre, nunca se tatuaría nada, y mucho menos se comportaría de ese modo.

— ¡Son mis padres! —dice Lily con verdadera sorpresa.

—Diez puntos para la señorita Potter—dice Luna bromeando.

—Ella no puede ser quien creo que es—asegura Rose.

—Tal vez si tal vez no. En realidad creo que es como si hubiéramos conocido a dos personas diferentes. Tú creciste con el coronel Granger, la mejor estratega de la confederación, y la fría militar que se ha impuesto en la milicia con puño de hierro. Pero yo a la que conocí fue a Hermione, la joven que se preocupaba por sus amigos, y que soñaba con un futuro mejor para todos los ciudadanos.

— ¿Nuestros padres eran amigos? —pregunta Lily, bastante impresionada.

—Claro que sí. Los mejores de hecho, cuando estaban en la academia, fueron los mejores. Jóvenes prodigios, todos estaban seguros que ambos llegarían a generales tarde que temprano.

— ¿Mi madre estudio con ellos? —dice Lily intrigada.

—Un par de años por debajo, como yo.

— ¿Y quién es él? —pregunta Rose.

— ¿No lo reconoces? —Luna, bastante sorprendida.

—No, lo siento.

—Es tu padre, Ron Weasley.

Claro que ella sabia como se llamaba su padre, pero en realidad nunca había visto una foto de él, había fallecido cuando ella era demasiado joven como para recordarlo.

—El mejor ingeniero que he conocido en mi vida, de hecho el diseño básico de la tormenta de fuego fue idea de el—dijo Luna con mucha nostalgia.

Todo se debía a la mala relación que tenia con su madre, desde que había entrado a la academia no había vuelto a hablar con ella. Pero ahora se estaba enterando de cosas que ella nunca se hubiera imaginado. De pronto se sintió como una ladrona, que estaba robando los más profundos secretos de su madre.

— ¿Hermione nunca te hablo de tu padre?

—No hablo mucho con mi madre, pero cuando era niña le pregunte varias veces, pero creo que le dolía demasiado como para hablar sobre él.

—Que triste—con sinceridad—, tu madre siempre fue una joven muy seria, pero tu padre la podía hacer reír a carcajadas con sus payasadas, eran una gran pareja—dice cambiando la pagina, para que saliera otra imagen.

En el holograma se podía ver a las dos mujeres de antes, aunque unos años más grandes, se podía ver que ambas estaban embarazadas y que seguramente pronto darían a luz.

—Ginny estaba embarazada de tu hermano Al, y Hermione de ti. Tu madre estaba realmente asustada con la perspectiva del parto, pero Ginebra intentaba tranquilizarla, pero ella también estaba asustada, a final de cuentas era solo su segundo embarazo.

—Ellas se querían mucho—dice Rose, impresionada por la expresión de su madre.

—Eran casi como hermanas. Eran como una gran familia. Aunque en realidad si lo eran, a final de cuentas, Ron y Ginebra si eran hermanos de sangre.

— ¿Qué? —dijeron ambas sincronizadas.

—Claro, es que ustedes aun no se dan cuenta, que ustedes son primas.

Ninguna de las dos sabía que decir.

—Creo que ahora te debe quedar más claro porque el capitán te compro. Tal vez se haya peleado a muerte con tu madre, pero sigues siendo la hija de su mejor amigo, y sobrina de su difunta esposa, obviamente no iba a dejar que te vendieran a algún burdel o a algo peor.

Por alguna razón, Rose empezó a llorar. Sus sentimientos estaban desbordados. Acababa de ver la primera foto de su padre. Era como si acabara de recuperar una parte de su vida. No supo en qué momento Luna se había acercado a ella y la había abrasado.

—Mi niña, no sé qué te ocurrió, pero quiero que sepas que estas en casa, se que debes extrañar muchísimo a tu madre, pero no creo que podamos regresarte a ella, al menos de momento. Mientras tanto aquí tienes familiares, aunque tu prima intente arrancarte el cabello.

De pronto de las bocinas del sistema cerrado de la nave, escuchan la voz de la chica que las había separado.

—Luna, se que este no es buen momento, pero te necesitamos en el puente, nos encontramos con una tormenta de meteoritos, y el capitán quiere atravesarla.

—Pero esta zona, no tiene tormentas.

—Ese es parte del problema—le contesta.

—Mierda—maldice—, voy para allá. Lo siento mucho chicas, pero realmente tengo que ir, de todas maneras ya cubrimos lo más básico que quería explicarles—les dice antes de salir casi corriendo de su camarote.

Durante algunos minutos, ambas continúan viendo las fotos holográficas que les habían prestado, sin saber muy que decirse entre sí.

—Creo ambas nos debemos algunas disculpas ¿no crees? —dice Rose.

—Ciertamente me he comportado como una idiota, lo siento mucho.

—Yo tampoco reaccione bien, creo que fuimos muy orgullosas.

—Lo siento mucho, tu debiste de estar asustada, y yo no te ayude, la verdad es que estaba preocupada por mi padre.

— ¿Pensaste que intentaría matarlo, para escapar?

—Cruzo por mi mente, pero en realidad, con todo respeto solo a tu madre se le ocurriría acercarse tanto para intentar matarlo. Pero la verdad me preocupaba más algo mucho más sutil.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Mira, desde que mi madre falleció, mi padre no ha tenido una buena compañera. Sé que ha tenido cosas de una noche, pero nada más, y realmente he insistido con el de que debería de encontrar una nueva esposa. Cuando te trajo, pensé que le había dado algún tipo de flechazo por ti, y que tu solamente fingirías quererlo para tener una mejor vida, y eso no es lo que el se merece, realmente creo que tiene derecho a ser feliz de nuevo.

—Creo que tienes razón, supongo que en tu lugar también me hubiera preocupado mi padre, aunque en realidad nunca lo conocí.

—El tío Ron, creo que hubiera sido agradable conocerlo. Mi madre me conto que había tenido seis hermanos, por desgracia no tenemos notica de ninguno de los demás. Pero por desgracia, los Weasley tienen la mala costumbre de irse demasiado pronto.

—Tienes razón.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que seguramente solo nos dijo la mitad?

—Yo diría que mucho menos de eso, dos amigos como ellos no se vuelven mortales enemigos solo porque si—concuerda Rose.

—Ciertamente, ¿te das cuenta que si no hubiera ocurrido lo que se que haya ocurrido, hubiéramos crecido juntas?—le dice Lily—seguramente hubieras ido al mismo grupo que mi hermano en la escuela.

— ¿Y tú con el mío?

— ¿Tienes un hermano?

—Si, menor que yo, Hace años que no hablo con el—con tristeza.

— ¿No tienes buena relación con tu familia?

—No es que sea buena o mala, sino que simplemente no existe. Cuando era pequeña veía a mi madre una vez al mes, y cuando entre a la academia perdí casi todo contacto con ella. A mi hermano y a mí, nos criaron niñeras, en casas separadas, tampoco nos veíamos mucho.

—Que triste. La persona de las fotografías no parece alguien así.

—Ni el chico de al lado, parece el pirata más temido de la galaxia.

—Supongo que la vida da muchas vueltas.

Er3t3retret34

—Déjame ver si te entendí, ¿la chica pelirroja de pechos grandes es tu prima? —dice Teddy bastante impresionado.

—Según tía Luna, si, aunque yo no he hablado con ella—sin distraerse de su trabajo.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban hablando en la zona de motores de la nave. Teddy no trabajaba en esa área, pero a Albus era casi imposible sacarlo de los motores. Desde que Al había perdido sus piernas, utilizaba una pequeña plataforma flotante, que controlaba con su propia mente, gracias a la cual podía tener acceso a lugares que cuando tenía sus piernas le era imposible. El mayor problema radicaba en que sus piernas se habían llevado también su alegría, ahora solo se dedicaba al trabajo. Teddy tenía la costumbre de visitarlo con cierta frecuencia, aunque muchas de sus platicas de hombres, terminaban siendo monólogos de su parte.

—Y el capitán la compro, no sé si es la chica más afortunada de la galaxia o todo lo contrario.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque por un lado la salvo de terminar en un burdel u otro lugar peor, y por el otro extremo, la trajo a una nave, que puede explotar cualquier día.

—Oye, yo me encargo de que eso no suceda.

—Ya lo sé, pero tú y yo sabemos que no es el lugar más seguro para vivir.

—Mientras no salga a misiones, la tormenta de fuego es la nave más segura del universo. Y si no desciende a los planetas también estará a salvo.

—Supongo. ¿Y las demás chicas? ¿También son tus parientes?

—No, por lo que me dijo mi tía, las vendieron un solo paquete. Aparentemente mi padre pago una pequeña fortuna en las chicas.

—El nunca escatima en gastos, pero no es como si importara tanto, nos recuperaremos en un par de atracos. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te nos unirás en el próximo atraco?

—No creo que sea de mucha ayuda.

—Si no empiezas a salir de esta sala, un día morirás debajo de un motor.

—Ya se murió parte de mí, supongo que ya hice la mitad del trabajo.

—Carajo Al, cuando te pones así es imposible hablar contigo.

Habían sido muchas las pláticas sobre ese tema, pero no salían de eso. El chico había perdido desde la mitad del muslo hacia abajo, y si hubiera querido le hubieran puesto prótesis mecánicas que no se hubieran notado, pero el había preferido la plataforma voladora.

—Chico necesitas ayuda, supongo que no de mi, pero deberías buscar ayuda.

—Tu vida tampoco es perfecta Teddy ¿o me dirás que tu relación con Victoria es muy normal?

— ¿Y qué es lo que se supone que hay entre Victoria y yo? —indignado.

—Creerme, lo último que quiero es hablar sobre tu vida con esa chica.

35t6ere5

Aunque las salas de la tormenta de fuego eran de buen tamaño, los pasillos por lo regular terminaban siendo de un tamaño más bien reducido. Definitivamente no era un lugar hermoso, desde ningún punto de vista, la decoración estaba basada en tubos de enfriamiento y cables eléctricos. No tenía ningún estilo, no como las naves de la confederación que tenían la apariencia de hospitales. La palabra más fácil para describir el exterior de la nave, era "intimidante", el gran mascaron era de color negro, con algunas junturas color rojo, y en ambos lados gran escudos dorados con un león, el escudo de armas de la antigua familia de Gryffindor, ahora aportado orgullosamente por el capitán Potter, también conocido como corazón de león.

El puente desde donde se controlaba a la gran nave, era bastante amplio, tenía una forma de medio ovalo, el cual estaba dividido en dos niveles, en el nivel superior estaba la misma entrada al puente, el asiento del capitán y el control principal, en el segundo nivel, estaba el control secundario, además de los demás paneles de control, desde donde se controlaba desde las comunicaciones y lar armas de la nave.

—Esto no está bien capitán, nuestro sistema de navegación está dañado—dice Luna, mientras monitoreaba la nave.

— ¿Victoria, qué opinas? —le pregunta el capitán, a la joven rubia.

—Lo siento mucho capitán, pero tía Luna tiene razón, ni siquiera lo había notado—bastante avergonzada.

—Normalmente no es demasiado importante para viajar, pero esta es una nave de guerra capitán, no podemos arriesgarnos.

El capitán era uno de los mejores pilotos que se podían encontrar en la mayoría de las ligas de planetas, además que Luna también estaba en la nave, y era una piloto casi tan buena como él, pero aun así eran humanos, no podían estar constantemente vigilándolo todo para mantener la nave a salvo. Tenían que mantener los instrumentos en óptimas condiciones.

—Nos tendremos que desviar un poco—dice Harry—, vallamos al basurero.

—La última vez que fuimos, los muchachos se embriagaron y fueron expulsados de la luna. Esta vez no los podemos dejar bajar de la nave.

—Claro que no bajaran, definitivamente no—estremeciéndose al recordar todos los problemas que habían causado sus hijos en aquella ocasión.

E35345e

Para las cuatro esclavas, la vida en la tormenta de fuego era bastante agradable, al menos en comparación con la idea que tenían sobre su futuro. Ninguna había sido violada ni puesta a trabajar picando piedra. Llevaban alrededor de una semana viajando por el especio con aquella extraña tripulación. Luego de que Rose le contara a sus compañeras, sobre lo que había averiguado sobre el pasado que había entre sus padres y el capitán de la nave.

—Muy interesante—dice Angelina, quien al ser la mayor, se había vuelto una especie de líder del pequeño grupo—, eso te pone en una situación muy especial. Además de que explica muchas cosas.

— ¿Muchas cosas? —pregunta intrigada.

—Él porque el capitán nos compro, y aun no se ha acostado contigo, ni con ninguna de nostras, sea de paso.

—Por Dios Angelina.

— ¿Llevamos aquí casi una semana, y me dirás que no has pensado en el de esa manera? —dice Alice, con cierto humor.

— ¿Recuerdan que es mi tío?

—Pero no de sangre—argumenta Katie.

— ¿Por qué siempre que hablamos, terminamos hablando de sexo? —dice Rose exasperada.

—Una respuesta física al subidon de adrenalina que vivimos hace unos días—dice Alice, con tono cerio—, eso siempre altera las hormonas, algo que nuestra edad no ayuda.

—Sin olvidar que tenemos unos cinturones de castidad—les recuerda Angelina, con sarcasmo.

Las tres jóvenes se habían hecho amigas muy rápidamente. Mientras que Rose se sintió un poco segregada, lo peor era que estaba acostumbrada a esa sensación, todo provenía de una posible incapacidad para entablar amistades. Era horroroso como si las situaciones fueran diferentes, ellas se hubieran vuelto amigas, pero a ella seguramente ni siquiera le hablarían, solo la obligada cercanía las hacia entablar esta relación.

Como aun no sabían muy bien en que eran buenas las muchachas, lo primero que se le había ocurrido al capitán fue ponerlas a trabajar en la limpieza de la nave, no sería muy bien pagado, pero era un inicio.

—Mañana llegaremos al basurero—les dice el capitán a la hora que se reunieron para comer.

Para sorpresa de las esclavas, los miembros más jóvenes de la tripulación se alegraron de la noticia, exceptuando a Albus, que parecía bastante indiferente. Probablemente no comprendían el porqué le entusiasmaba tanto Lily la perspectiva de visitar un basurero.

—Quiero que ustedes dos me escuchen atentamente—les dice muy serio, apuntando a Lily y a Teddy—, si vuelven a buscar pelea, si causan el mas mínimo conflicto, les aseguro que el castigo que les hare pasar será algo que no olvidaran en toda su vida.

—Soy hija del pirata más buscado del universo ¿Qué se podría esperar de mí? —dice Lily bromeando.

—Lo que se puede decir, es que debes de obedecer lo que te digo, a menos que quieras sufrir las consecuencias—como siempre que amenazaba, las personas lo escucharon muy atentamente, sabiendo que eso era una promesa.

Era obvio que el ser hija del capitán, no hacía más fácil la vida a la joven en aquella nave. A pesar de las amenazas el amiente seguía siendo bastante bueno, sobre todo cuando el capitán procedió a repartir dinero. A rose le parecía un ritual traído directamente del pasado, pues en la mayoría de los planetas de la confederación ya no existía el papel moneda, mucho menos monedas de metal, y ahora el capitán estaba repartiendo bolsas de monedas, una para Lily y otra para Teddy, su sorpresa fue muy grande cuando también les dio una a cada esclava, aunque eran sustancialmente más pequeñas.

—Son el pago de sus sueldos por su trabajo en esta semana. Les adelante el de la próxima, deberían de comprar ropa adecuada cuando bajemos a tierra. No es mucho dinero, así que sean prudentes.

Aparentemente el capitán se seguía sintiendo un tanto incomodo al hablar con las jóvenes, las mantenía bastante alejadas, y la verdad era que Rose tenia sentimientos encontrados al respecto.

— ¿Qué es el basurero? —le pregunto Rose a Lily, cuando la visita en su camarote después del trabajo. El camarote de la joven era un lugar bastante femenino, había logrado con su decoración que pareciera mas la habitación de una casa que el camarote de una nave espacial, el gran oso de peluche del tamaño e una de ellas que ocupaba una de las esquinas seguramente le daba un aire aun mas hogareño.

—Es un lugar bastante interesante, antes era un cementerio de naves especiales y de todo tipo de maquinas, lo cual lo termino volviendo un lugar perfecto para conseguir piezas de naves. Es una pequeña luna bastante escondida, gracias a lo cual se volvió perfecta para el comercio, así que se ha vuelto un lugar ideal para comerciar.

Seguramente la palabra más indicada hubiera sido traficar, en lugar de comerciar, pero Rose no quería iniciar otra discusión con su recientemente descubierta prima. Estaba ansiosa de una verdadera amistad profunda.

—Yo nunca había visto una moneda como esta—le dice mientras observa detenidamente una de las monedas.

—Es oro, Rose, y tan valioso como pesa. Fuera de la confederación los créditos oficiales electrónicos no valen mucho, así que es más bien normal que usemos estas monedas. De hecho a donde vamos, el dinero electrónico no vale nada, necesitas metálico.

—Cuando tu padre, nos compro, pago electrónicamente.

— ¿Te imaginas como se vería cargando cincuenta mil monedas?

—Tiene sentido.

—Lo que no creo que tenga sentido es que, sea legal comprar esclavas, y no sea legal comercial en los planetas fronterizos.

—Dímelo a mí—con sarcasmo—, ¿tú sabes de algún modo de quitarme esta cosa? —le pregunto refiriéndose a la joya que adornaba su espalda.

—Déjame verla—le dice acercándose.

Lily se sentó atrás de su nueva amiga para poder ver mejor dicho adorno, para poder verla, Rose tubo que desabrochar su traje de trabajo, que hasta el momento seguía siendo su única pieza de ropa.

—Es muy bella—le dice Lily, recorriendo con la punta de los dedos la espalda de la joven.

—Solo la vi una vez y no era un buen momento.

—Seguro que mi tío Neville te puede dar una opinión mucho mas experta—le dice con pesar—, pero la verdad es que no creo que sea posible retirarla, tal vez pueda ser desactivada, pero sería peligroso.

—Ya me lo esperaba, supongo que quería saber si tu sabias algo.

—Lo que se, es que estos juguetes son muy caros.

— ¿No lo usan todos?

—Claro que no, no desperdiciarían algo así en una mina. Estos son pensados para chicas a las que no quieren dañarles la piel.

—Que suerte—con sarcasmo, volviendo a cerrar su traje.

—Dime Rose, ¿hay alguien esperándote en tu planeta? —le pregunta intentando cambiar de tema.

—Mi madre, mi hermano—un tanto dubitativa, pues llevaba tanto tiempo sin verlos, que dudaba si ya se hubieran dado cuenta de que no estaba.

— ¿Un novio? ¿Algún fornido oficial de la flota?

Ni de cercas, no era como si a ella no le hubieran gustado los hombres o que ella no hubiera sido del gusto de sus compañeros, pero el problema era que simplemente nunca había tenido el tiempo suficiente como para entablar ese tipo de relación.

— ¿O tal vez novia? —mal interpretando el silencio de Rose—, no es que a mí me importe, si esos son tus gustos yo no tengo ningún problema.

—No, no es eso, es que me quede pensando, en que en realidad no hay nadie que me este esperando. ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes novio?

—Vivo en una nave espacial con mi familia, es realmente complicado conocer personas nuevas.

—Ciertamente, ¿y el chico del cabello azul?

— ¿Teddy?, no negare que tuve cierto enamoramiento de él hace unos años, pero digamos que duran muy poco cuando convives tanto tiempo con esa persona, en el mejor de los casos es un hermano mayor.

— ¿Y tu hermano tiene a alguien?

— ¿Albus?, antes él y James salían a divertirse cada vez que llegábamos a un planeta, y si hiciera caso a los rumores, estuvieron con más mujeres de las que pueden contar. Pero desde lo de su accidente ni siquiera quiere salir de la nave—a Rose le hubiera gustado saber más al respecto, pero pudo ver en el rostro de Lily que no era buena idea indagar al respecto.

— ¿Quién es James?

—Cierto, tu aun no lo conoces, es el mayor de mis hermanos, también formaba parte de la tripulación hasta hace un año.

— ¿Se retiro?

—Todo lo contrario, ahora capitanea su propia nave, claro que no es tan grande como la tormenta de fuego, ni de lejos.

—Tu padre ha de estar orgulloso.

—Lo está, pero no l va a mostrar, realmente están muy enfadados.

— ¿Tu padre y James?

—Si, la verdad es que a mi hermano nunca le a sido fácil seguir ordenes, por eso siempre estaba peleando con mi padre, hasta que un día las palabras llegaron demasiado lejos, y termino yéndose de aquí.

— ¿Sigues en contacto con él?

—Yo sí y Al también, pero ni mi padre ni James tienen ganas de hablar entre sí.

45t6ert

Según lo que Rose comprendía, eran pocos los planetas a los que llegaba directamente la tormenta de fuego, para cosas más simples, viajaban en uno de los dos cargadores que tenían. Al final las personas que permanecerían de guardia en la tormenta de fuego, serian Albus, Luna y la joven Victoria. La despedida entre la joven rubia y el chico de pelo azul fue un tanto incomoda, era como si ambos hubieran querido acercarse más, pero que al final no se habían atrevido. La joven Victoria llamaba mucho la atención a Rose, lo primero es que era simplemente espectacular, era como ver a una modelo de ropa interior viviendo esa nave, y el mero hecho de que pudiera tener una cabellera hasta la cadera y en ningún momento parecer despeinada la intrigaba (en ocasiones la indignaba), lo segundo era que obviamente la chica estaba loca por Teddy, lo único que no hacía era desgarrarse la ropa para llamar su atención, pero el chico parecía casi hasta asustado. Era obvio que aquella nave tenía muchos secretos por descubrir.

—Yo iré a comprar las piezas que necesitamos—les dijo el capitán cuando bajaron—, Neville tu también tienes cosas que comprar ¿verdad?

—Así es, estamos bajos en algunas medicinas.

—Lily, a ti te encargo que acompañes a las muchachas, y a ti Teddy te encargo que cuides a las cinco.

—Yo no necesito que me cuiden—dice Lily.

—Y a ustedes cuatro les encargo que no dejen a estos dos hacer nada estúpido—entre broma y en serio.

Era una ciudad pequeña, que a las esclavas les recordó mucho el planeta Taika, aunque en este lugar el comercio principal no era el de los esclavos, sino el trafico de piezas para naves y de casi cualquier cosa que pudiera ser traficada, era impresionante la cantidad de dinero que cambiaba de manos casi constantemente, ya fuera por una nave, por fruta o por un arma, todo podía ser comprado y vendido en ese lugar. Las cuatro muchachas continuaban vistiendo sus trajes enteros, curiosamente Lily también vestía uno parecido, solo que ella lo llevaba abierto y amarrado con las mangas en la cintura, cubriendo su pecho con un top negro. Casi inmediatamente después de que el capitán y el doctor dejaran a los jóvenes solos, Teddy abandono a sus compañeras a su suerte.

—Cobarde—dice Lily después de ver que el chico de pelo azul había desaparecido.

—Acompañar a cuatro chicas a comprar ropa no a de ser muy divertido para el—dice Angelina sonriendo.

—Supongo que sí—dice resignándose— ¿ustedes habían viajado antes en una nave espacial?

—Yo piloteaba una—le dijo Rose.

—Si, pero me refiero a un viaje largo, a pasar un par de meses sin bajar de la nave.

La respuesta de las cuatro fue negativa, algo que a final de cuentas Lily ya se estaba imaginando.

—No quiero parecer mandona ni nada por el estilo, pero quiero darles algunos consejos—era obvio que desde la pelea que había tenido con Rose, estaba haciendo todo lo posible para tener una mejor relación con las demás jóvenes.

—Pequeña Lily—dice Angelina con tono amable—, estaríamos muy agradecidas con tus consejos.

Angelina seguramente solo era unos tres años mayor que Rose, lo que hacía que le llevara unos cuatro a Lily, pero desde que se había acostumbrado a la nave, había desarrollado un carácter maternal hacia sus compañeras, algo que seguramente ya era parte de su personalidad, pero que por lo que habían vivido no habían tenido tiempo de notar.

—Lo primero que deben de comprar son baúles.

— ¿Baúles?

—Son como maletas de madera más grandes, son muy útiles en viajes largos, sobre todo cuando alguien duerme en una habitación compartida y que no tiene espacio para armarios. Sirven para la ropa y todas las demás cosas.

El carpintero que se los termino vendiendo les hiso un buen precio por haber comprado cuatro, e incluso les gravo las iníciales a cada una de modo gratuito. Angelina estaba demostrando ser una negociante de cuidado. Cuando salieron del establecimiento estaban bastante conformes con sus compras, sobre todo porque habían gastado menos de lo que esperaban.

—Otra cosa que les recomiendo comprar, son libros.

— ¿Libros? —pregunta Katie.

—Así es, aunque no lo crean mucho del asunto de ser pirata es esperar, así que es agradable tener algo que hacer aparte de mirarnos las caras.

Al final entre las cuatro cooperaron para comprar una caja con libros variados, era más bien como una maleta mediana, aparentemente eso no era muy raro, pues muchos viajeros intergalácticos intercambiaban entre si maletas similares al terminar su viaje, para así tener algo nuevo que leer. Rose era una lectoría apasionada, pero aun así nunca había visto un libro de papel, le parecía extraordinario que en u n lugar tan lejos de la civilización tuvieran ese tipo de privilegios. En la pequeña librería en laque habían entrado, Lily también hiso algunas compras, pero también escogió algunos fascículos para sus compañeras.

— ¿Una recomendación especial? —le pregunta Rose muy curiosa al notarlo.

—Confía en mi Rose, las noches en el espacio pueden ser muy frías y solitarias, y estos libros las harán más pasables—con una sonrisa picara.

Rose comprendió el doble sentido de las palabras de su prima y no pudo evitar que se le subieran los colores al rostro, al imaginarse las historias que vendrían en esos libros. El tercer lugar que visitaron era para comprar ropa. Este lugar era mucho más grande que los últimos dos, era un mercadillo con montones y montones de ropa, donde tenderos la promocionaban como si fuera fruta o pescado. Sin que pudieran evitarlo, terminaron separadas entre tanta gente, aunque no estaban muy lejos, sería mucho más rápido así comprar lo que necesitaban.

Un par de pantalones y algunas camisetas, ropa muy funcional, era lo que Rose estaba buscando y lo que había comprado hasta el momento. No fue sino hasta que llego a un lugar donde un vendedor con muy buen ojo le ofreció un vestido color verde manzana.

—Ese color te quedaría genial—le dijo Lily, quien se acababa de acercar.

—No es que vaya a ir a un baile ni nada por el estilo.

—Pruébatelo.

En una tienda de los planetas centrales de la confederación, ni siquiera hubiera sido necesario, lo hubieran hecho por holograma, y así hubiera sabido cual era lo que mejor le quedaba. Pero aquí lo tendría que hacer a la antigua. El vestido era a la rodilla y sin mangas, con un escote recto que acentuaba sus atributos más evidentes. La tela era sencilla, un vestido digno de una novela rosa.

—Se lo compramos—dijo Lily al ver a su prima vestida así.

Lo último que fueron a buscar fue la ropa interior, algo importante para las esclavas, sobre todo porque llevaban sin usar esas prendas desde que habían sido capturadas, porque seguramente el cinturón de castidad no contaba. Rose había escogido prendas muy sencillas, pero rápidamente Lily la llevo a donde vendían prendas mucho más atrevidas.

—Esto es ridículo—enseñándole una prenda de color rojo a Lily.

—Tienes razón, eso sería redundante con tu tuno de cabello—quitándoselo y enseñándole un conjunto negro.

Estaban discutiendo de ropa, cuando escucharon que alguien estaba hablando sobre el capitán de la tormenta de fuego.

—Escuche que corazón de león está en la ciudad—le dijo una mujer con apariencia de bandida a otra mujer.

— ¿Enserio? —Muy sorprendida—, ojala llegue a mi burdel—con una franqueza que sorprendió a Rose.

—La mitad de las mujeres lo estarán intentando convencer que pase la noche con ellas, será una competencia dura—dice a tono de broma la bandida.

—Mientras que la otra mitad ya se ha de haber rendido de intentarlo. Todos hemos escuchado los rumores de él.

—Solo mitos.

—Escuche que secuestro a una de las generales del imperio, y que la poseyó hasta que juro ser su esclava por toda la vida.

—Una general del imperio, tres de la confederación, y al menos cuatro reinas y no sé cuantas princesas—le dice la bandida con humor—, lo he visto y es muy bueno, pero no exageres. Es un mito andante.

—Yo solo he visto en los carteles de se busca, y tiene cara de los que els gusta amarrarte. Y no olvides a las embajadoras, escuche que una ladro un mes después de que la dejo.

—Leyendas urbanas de mujeres locas…

No terminaron de escuchar el resto de la conversación, pues habían huido a pagar lo de la ropa que ya llevaban.

—Solo leyendas ¿Verdad? —pregunto Rose, totalmente roja.

—Claro que si—igual de roja que su prima, era obvio que escuchar esas historias sobre su padre no era para nada agradable—, como cuando dicen que la tormenta de fuego puede destruir un planeta, o que somos cazadores de cabezas.

— ¿Antes habías escuchado cosas parecidas?

—No tan gráficamente, la verdad es que estoy segura de que fue mi hermano quien conto esas cosas, supongo que para heredar la fama—no muy convencida.

—En el informe que tiene la confederación sobre tu padre, lo acusan de ciertas prácticas con sus prisioneras.

—Exageraciones, se perfectamente que mi padre está lejos de ser un santo, pero nunca violaría a nadie, eso te lo aseguro—, se que tuvo una aventura con una general imperial, pero eso de que la hiciera ladrar es una estupidez.

—Claro que sí.

Rose también estaba segura de eso, el capitán no era un violador, pero de lo que n estaban tan segura es de que esas historias no fueran al menos en parte verdaderas. Ya reunidas con sus compañeras terminaron de comprar algunas cosas personales, pero necesarias, como cepillos para el pelo y ese tipo de cosas. Pero Rose tenía una última cosa que quería conseguir, y para su suerte o consiguió muy cercas. Se trataba de un traje de piloto, era un modelo muy diferente al que había usado en la confederación, pero a final de cuantas, si quiera volver a pilotear algo necesitaba uno. Antes había usado un traje parecido al que tenia ahora mismo, solo que de su talla, el cual la aislaba del frio y de las fuerzas g que había en una nave de combate. Aunque en efectividad este nuevo traje era igual, en apariencia era muy diferente. El anterior estaba básicamente creado por tela resistente y floja al cuerpo, el color era según la compañía la que pertenecían, pero este nuevo era mucho más pequeño, era de una tela parecida al látex, pero que estaba fundida a una red de alambres casi invisibles que le daban las cualidades necesarias para un piloto. El traje la cubría del cuello a los pies, y se le pegaba como si fuera una segunda piel, sin dejar nada a la imaginación, el diseño era como un traje de baño de color verde oscuro, mientras que las piernas y las mangas eran de color negro.

—Te queda muy bien—le dijo Angelina, quien la había acompañado, mientras las demás entraban a otra tienda.

—No se parece en nada a mi antiguo uniforme—cubriendo sus pechos con sus brazos.

—Tienes un complejo con tu cuerpo Rose—le dijo Angelina, quien seguramente la comprendía, por tener físicos similares—, se lo que sientes, pero no puedes dejar que tu vida gire alrededor de tu apariencia.

—El capitán no me tomara enserio, si me veo así y le digo que quiero volver a pilotear.

—Si tanto te afecta, creo que tengo una idea—con una sonrisa comprensiva.

De entre sus propias cosas, Angelina toma lo que parece ser una chaqueta de piel color café, al etilo de torero, dejando al descubierto su cintura. Rose no sabía muy bien su la chamarra disimulaba o lucia mas su físico, pero al menos se sentía mas cómoda, lo suficiente para irse vestida de esa manera de la tienda. Rose había gastado todo su dinero, exceptuando una sola moneda, la cual terminaría convirtiendo en collar.

— ¿Ya acabaron? —les pregunto Teddy, que de pronto había aparecido, cargando algunos paquetes.

—Conseguimos algunas ofertas—le comenta Alicia.

—Me alegra.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaste en abandonarlas?—le pregunto el doctor Longbottom quien había llegado jalando una plataforma flotante con un montón de cajas.

—Como tres minutos—le contesto Lily.

—Eso me imaginaba—sonriendo indulgentemente— ¿le compraste algo bonito a Victoria?

— ¿Qué se le puede comprar a una chica como Victoria? —un tanto exasperado, en opinión de Rose. Aunque ambos estaban hablando en un tono para que no los escucharan, Rose estaba muy cercas.

—Lo que sea que venga de ti, estoy seguro que le gustara—comprensivamente—, ¿entonces no le compraste nada?

—De hecho si, algunos discos de música antiguos, no se para que los pueda usar, pero aun así se los compre.

—Por Dios, niño, con tantas inseguridades no llegaran a ningún lado.

—El problema es que no podemos llegar a ningún lado—mostrando lo mucho que le afectaba todo el asunto—, en omentos pienso que hubiera sido mejor irme con James.

— ¿Tanto odias a Victoria?—era la primera vez que sonaba enfadado.

— ¿Odiarla?, si así fuera mi vida sería mucho más fácil.

— ¿Fácil? Sí, pero mucho más triste, piensa realmente en como seria tu vida si no la volvieras a ver, y pon todo en una balanza.

—Lo intentare—no muy seguro.

La expresión que traía el capitán cuando se reunió con ellos en uno de los numerosos bares de la zona, no deparaba nada bueno.

—No traes buena cara, Harry—le dijo Neville cuando se sentó con ellos.

—Es porque no tengo buenas noticias—le contesta con tono frio.

— ¿Que ocurre, capitán? —le pregunta Teddy.

—Tengo malas noticias—dice Harry—, según Luna hay una pequeña flota imperial está acercándose.

Rose nunca había visto ni siquiera a una persona que hubiera estado en el imperio, pero sabía lo terribles que podían llegar a ser, así que no le sorprendió mucho la expresión de sus compañeros.

— ¿Nos buscan a nosotros? —dice Lily.

—No lo creo—dice Harry—, no han descubierto la tormenta de fuego, pero eso no es importante…

— ¡Los confederados, vienen los confederados! —entra alguien al bar gritando la alarma.

Eso era lo que el capitán temía, terminar en medio de una batalla.

—Vámonos de aquí—les dice el capitán—, tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que el caos se desate.

Poco a poco las personas iban escuchando la alarma, aunque por lo que iban escuchando nadie sabía muy bien quién era el que se estaba acercando. Había rumores contradictorios. Según iban recorriendo las calles de la pequeña ciudad el caos empezaba a aumentar, había gritos e insultos, los comerciantes intentaban recuperar la mayoría de sus mercancías, aun no llegaban al puerto cuando empezaron a ver la naves espaciales despegando. Por suerte el capitán ya había subido lo que el había comprado a la nave espacial, solo faltaban las cosas de ellos.

—Deja la nave y a las mujeres y tal vez los dejaremos vivir—de pronto escuchan a sus espaldas.

Eran tres hombres con grandes armas de fuego, no eran soldados ni siquiera bandidos profesionales, eran simples ladrones, seguramente acostumbrados a lidiar con simples mercaderes, era como si un perro callejero medio muerto de hambre, intentara pelear contra un lobo de la montaña. El que parecía el líder ni siquiera vio cuando Ted saco un cuchillo de su cinturón, mucho menos cuando este término volando certeramente hasta su cabeza, los otros dos colleron casi inmediatamente debido a disparaos del revólver del capitán.

—Terminen de subir sus cosas—les dice el capitán, guardando su revólver.

Rose era una experta tiradora, cuando patrullaba tenia la practica pistola de rayos oficial que les daban a todos los pilotos. Un arma silenciosa que dejaba a las personas paralizadas, nunca había escuchado un disparo de un arma de fuego en persona, solo los había visto en las cintas de entrenamiento, su arma ni siquiera tenía culetazo, realmente la había dejado impresionada como sus compañeros habían eliminado a esos tres bandidos.

—Rose apresúrate—le dijo Lily, mientras intentaba amarrar las nuevas cajas que traían.

—Ya voy—reaccionando.

Cuando terminaron de asegurar la carga, todos los pasajeros se sientan y se abrochan los cinturones de seguridad, este sería un viaje movido y serian indispensables. Rose y Lily terminaron sentadas hasta atrás. Estaban despegando cuando vieron la primera nave imperial. La cual empezó un bombardeo contra la ciudad.

—Por Dios, que están haciendo—dice Rose bastante asustada.

—Resolviendo un problema con los indeseables—le dijo Lily, igual de enfadada que su prima.

—Pero son solo civiles.

—Creo que eso es parte de lo que les enfada—apretando los puños—, los locales seguramente se esconderán bajo tierra, pero los demás están en grandes problemas.

La Firefly en la que volaban no tenía armas integradas, era un simple cargador que usaban para pasar desapercibidos. Esto se volvió un problema cuando tres pequeñas naves de casa los empezaron a seguir. Era gracias a la habilidad del capitán, que seguían volando en esos momentos, pudieron ver a varias naves que habían intentado abandonar la luna caen como simples insectos. Lo que casi los derriban fue una especie de misil, era casi como una torre de metal que termino clavándose en el suelo.

— ¿Qué era eso? —pregunto Lily.

—Spikes—le contesta Teddy desde un poco más adelante.

A lo lejos pudieron ver otras torres como esas, de las cuales empezaron a salir esporas del tamaño de pájaros desde la punta de las torres. Cuando al fin lograron salir de la atmosfera, vieron que los rumores de que los confederados venían en camino, también eran ciertos, desde el otro lado del planeta una flota de buen tamaño se aproximaba a pelear contra los imperiales. Para gran decepción de Rose, se dio cuenta que la flota confederada no estaba en lo mas mínimo interesada en defender a la luna (que en teoría formaba parte de la confederación), ella pudo leer la estrategia y lo que vio no le gusto, esperarían hasta que terminaran el trabajo con la luna y entonces atacarían con todo. Los perseguidores de la Firefly se encontraron en problemas para seguirlos, pues se encontraron en combate contra naves exploradoras de la confederación.

—Tormenta de fuego a la Firefly, ¿me escuchan?—escuchan por el radio.

—Aquí Firefly, ¿Qué ocurre Luna?

—Mas malas noticias, capitán, la flota imperial solo es un señuelo, el grueso de sus tropas está rodeando la luna para atacar a los confederados.

—Prepárense para salir de aquí, esta no es nuestra batalla—le dijo el capitán.

La tormenta de fuego era una fragata de ataque que podía rivalizar con las naves insignias de cualquiera de las dos ligas de planetas, pero aun así no estaban en condiciones de pelear contra una flota completa, y daba la coincidencia que era enemigo declarado de ambos ejércitos. Las maniobras que tuvo que utilizar Harry para poder atravesar la batalla fueron bastante impresionantes para Rose, en su opinión solo había un puñado de pilotos en la confederación que hubieran podido hacer algo así con un simple cargador como en el que estaban volando.

La tormenta de fuego se había mantenido fuera de la batalla, gracias al potente campo de distorsión que poseían, con el cual lograban hacerse prácticamente invisibles, pero esto no funcionaria si la batalla seguía extendiéndose hasta el lugar en donde estaban. Hasta donde Rose sabia ninguna nave del tamaño de la tormenta de fuego había usado antes un campo de distorsión para volverse invisible, incluso naves pequeñas tenían problemas para lograrlo durante mucho tiempo, pero aparentemente estas leyes no se aplicaban a aquella legendaria nave. Debía ser un sistema muy especial pues los cargadores no traían este sistema integrado, esperaba poder averiguar más en el futuro.

El aterrizaje en el hangar fue extraordinariamente suave, considerando que eran dos naves en movimiento. Cuando llegaron, el primero en bajar del cargador fue el mismo capitán, quien casi como una sombra se movió rápidamente para llegar al puente de mando. En el timón encontró a Luna, quien al solo verlo se aparto para dejarle el camino libre, entonces ella baja a sentarse a uno de los puestos de control de la nave.

—A sus puestos de batalla—les dice el capitán.

El chico de cabellos azul se sienta en otro de los centros de mando del piso inferior, mientras que la chica pelirroja corre a la sala de motores a ayudar a su hermano. Como las cuatro jóvenes no tienen u puesto fijo para ese tipo de situaciones, y nadie tiene tiempo para decirles que hacer, permanecen de lado izquierdo de la sala, viendo todo otra vez de la gran ventana.

La sala de controles no era como ninguna que Rose hubiera visto antes, sobre todo el timón de navegación principal. Era un aro de madera con varias aristas, en un principio no supo identificarlo, no fue sino hasta que recordó una de sus visitas a uno de los museos de su planeta natal, era el timón de un barco antiguo. No entendía como podía navegar una nave tan complicada como la tormenta de fuego, con ese tipo de timón, pero por lo que veía era realmente complicado.

— ¿Qué hacemos, capitán? —le pregunta Luna.

—Preparen los cañones, les daremos algo en que concentrarse, para que se alejen del basurero.

Era un suicidio, pero por el tono de voz del capitán, no parecía estar dispuesto a cambiar de opinión.

—Señor, el basurero esta perdido—le dice Victoria—, las esporas de los imperiales fueron esparcidas.

—Vimos cuando caían, y si son lo suficientemente listos habrá ido bajo tierra, o abran escapado. No importa los pocos que sobrevivan, si les damos una oportunidad abra valido la pena.

Estaban ablano de vidas humanas, en un solo día una bulliciosa aunque pequeña luna, había visto el final de sus días. Aunque ninguna de ellas comprendía exactamente que eran las esporas imperiales, pero sabían que el final les había llegado a esas personas. Algunas de las cuales eran francamente desagradables, mientras que otras los habían intentado asaltar, en resumen era un nido de ladrones y asesinos, pero eso no hacía que nadie, ni siquiera dos potencias como las que estaban peleando en ese momento tuvieran el derecho de aniquilarlos.

Para poder desplegar el poder de la nave tuvieron que quitar el campo de distorsión que la convertía en invisible a la vista y a los radares.

—Cañones listos—informa Teddy.

—Fuego— ordena el capitán.

El poder de fuego de la nave era realmente impresionante, desde la gran ventana pudieron ver como una de las naves imperiales era casi partida por la mitad con una sola de las descargas de la batería de cañones. Con una rápida maniobra viran a estribor para enfrentar de lado a la flota de la confederación, al encontrarse de lado pueden utilizar la totalidad de los cañones. Gracias a los campos de fuerza de protección de las naves de la confederación pudieron resistir en buena medida el ataque de la tormenta de fuego.

Fue una batalla rápida pero bastante concisa. La intención del capitán no era acabar con ambas flotas sino simplemente alejar la batalla del basurero. Los disparos de cañón que empezaron a recibir de parte de ambas flotas empezaron a hacer mermar los campos de fuerza que protegían la nave, lo suficiente como para que empezaran a sonar las alarmas y la sala de control empezó a iluminarse de rojo.

—Preparen los motores para máxima velocidad—les dice por radio a sus dos hijos,

—Estamos listos capitán—le contesta Lily por la radio.

—Aceleren a toda potencia.

Ambas flotas intentaron alcanzar la velocidad de la tormenta de fuego, pero no tardaron demasiado en dejarlos atrás. Cuándo los instrumentos de vigilancia de la nave, les indicaron que ya ninguna otra nave los estaba siguiendo, el capitán ordena que la nave regrese a velocidad de crucero.

—Alégrense chicas—les dijo Luna—, acaban de sobrevivir a su primera batalla espacial.

La expresión de Luna indicaba todo lo contrario a sus palabras, aunque era cierto que había sobrevivido a innumerables batallas, ver la destrucción de personas inocentes como las que habitaban en el basurero, era algo a lo que nunca llegaría a acostumbrarse. Las cuatro jóvenes habían llorado, no les avergonzaba, acababan de morir cientos de personas que no tenían nada que ver con la política intergaláctica, incluso la joven rubia llamaba Victoria había llorado, no había ningún rastro de expresión de dolor más que las lagrimas que atravesaban su rostro. El joven de cabello azul empezó a maldecir, seguramente demasiado rudo para expresar ningún tipo de sensibilidad. El único que no obtuvo ninguna reacción fue el capitán, quien solo siguió mirando la inmensidad del espacio enfrente de él. A final de cuentas él era el capitán Potter.


	4. Chapter 4

El departamento en donde vivía la coronel Granger era un lugar bastante grande, pero en comparación con las viviendas de otros con su mismo rango, era considerado un lugar pequeño, casi humilde, la misma decoración del lugar no se alejaba mucho de esa idea, las paredes no tenían adornos y mantenían un color blanco muy poco hogareño. Los muebles eran pocos y la mayoría estaban cubiertos por libros, ya fueran de estrategia o de especificaciones de las diferentes naves que poseía la confederación. El dormitorio principal no desentonaba con la demás decoración del departamento, en el centro se encontraba una cama de gran tamaño, cubierta por cobijas de color negro, del mismo color que las cortinas. Seguramente la única señal que había visible en el lugar de que la persona que vivía hay era una mujer, era un espejo de cuerpo entero unido a un pequeño tocador, en el cual se podía ver un simple estuche de maquillaje.

El día de la coronel iniciaba antes de la salida del sol, guardaba esa costumbre desde que era una simple cadete en la academia. A continuación empezaba con una dura rutina de ejercicio, en un pequeño gimnasio que había acondicionado en un dormitorio secundario, su intención era no perder sus habilidades en la pelea, ya fuera capitaneando una nava, piloteando un casa, o peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con un sable. Para la hora en la que terminaba sus ejercicios, la mujer que limpiaba su casa ya le tenía listo el desayuno, el cual tomaba casi sin dirigirle la palabra, mientras veía las noticias.

Ese sería un día importante, y mientras tomaba un baño no podía dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que habían pasado en su vida para que llegara a ese lugar. Se había convertido en la oficial mas condecorada de la confederación, además tenía un puesto permanente en el concejo de seguridad, solo un escalafón por debajo del jefe del consejo Lord Dumbledore. Una de las diez personas más poderosas de toda la confederación, había pocos secretos de estado que ella no conociera. Pero en momentos como ese, cuando se encontraba sola en sus habitaciones, la melancolía la invadía, el dolor de todas las pérdidas que había sufrido y de los sacrificios que había realizado para llegar a donde estaba. Cuando salió de su baño, su mirada se dirigió casi inconscientemente al reflejo de su propio cuerpo desnudo. Gracias a sus rutinas de ejercicio seguía concercano una sana musculatura, pero era obvio que ya no era una jovencita, sus pechos tenían la caída natural de una mujer de su edad, mientras que su vientre tenia las marcas de dos embarazos, sin olvidar el cansancio acumulado había creado profundas arrugas en su rostro, y sus otrora bucles castaños, ahora tenían franjas blancas, en su cuerpo permanecían después de años numerosas cicatrices de batalla, la más grande estaba en su bajo vientre, se la había hecho el pirata capitán Potter, aunque él tampoco se había ido ileso, pues ella se había quedado con su ojo derecho, los dos estuvieron muy cerca desfallecer ante el sable del otro. Para una persona con sus recursos económicos no tendría ningún problema para pagar un hospital en el cual limpiarían su piel de cualquier marca, que le regresaran el color a su cabellos y regresaran firmeza a su antigua figura de reloj de arena. Pero ella nunca lo había hecho y era poco probable que lo hiciera en un futuro próximo, para empezar sus cicatrices le eran más valiosas que la mayoría de sus condecoraciones, pero seguramente la razón más importante seguramente era que era demasiado orgullosa como para admitir que su apariencia le importaba.

Cuando termino de vestirse con su uniforme de diario, no pudo evitar pensar en su hija, preguntándose si a esas horas su hija también se estaría vistiendo con su uniforme militar.

De todas las cosas que se tuvo que separar, y de todos los sacrificios que había tenido que afrontar no había ninguno que le doliera tanto como el haberse separado de sus dos hijos. La muerte de sus padres y de su esposo, lo llevaba como una cicatriz en el corazón, pero también comprendía la inamovilidad de la muerte y que era el siclo interminable de la vida, pero el asunto de sus hijos era muy diferente. Los había tenido que mantener alejados de ella, por su propia seguridad y para que pudieran tener una vida normal. Se había visto obligada a demostrar desinterés y en ocasiones hasta desprecio hacia sus propios hijos para que nadie los intentara usar como herramientas políticas contra ella. No había estado en los momentos en los que sus hijos habían necesitado a su madre, pero realmente deseaba que haya sido lo mejor para ellos. Ni siquiera podía vigilarlos lo suficiente, para no levantar ningún tipo de sospecha, llevaba meses sin noticias de su hija mayor.

Su hijos eran muy diferentes entre sí, Hugo por un lado había entrado a la academia de las artes, y se empezaba a hacer un nombre como pintor, ella había enviado a uno de sus asistentes a comprar una de sus pinturas, pero por desgracia no lo había podido lucir en ningún lugar, como cualquier madre orgullosa hubiera hecho, en su lugar la tenia guardada en su departamento. Mientras que por otro lado, su hija había elegido una carrera militar, lo cual estuvo muy lejos de complacerla, pues era el ultimo oficio que hubiera querido para uno de sus hijos, algo muy lejos de la idea de una vida pacífica que había imaginado para ella, pero de todas maneras le agrado mucho que lejos de utilizar su nombre para ingresar a la milicia, hubiera entrado por sus propios medios, lo cual también la mantenía a salvo de sus enemigos. Cuando supo que había terminado la academia y se había integrado al servicio activo, estuvo muy tentada de hacerle una llamada a su jefe inmediato o a la oficina de asignación de áreas, para que la colocaran en una zona lo más segura posible, donde se dedicara a cosas simples sin grandes peligros, pero al final no se había atrevido, porque hubiera sido contra producente pues aunque la hubiera alejado del peligro de las zonas fronterizas, le hubiera puesto una diana en la espalda para sus enemigos, además de que seguramente su hija no hubiera agradecido una intervención de ese tamaño de su parte. Por desgracia, aparentemente había heredado su orgullo, y ella sabía por experiencia propia, que el orgullo no era un buen consejero.

Para cuando sale del edifico en el que vive, ya recupero la compostura y muestra la máscara de hielo que siempre utiliza, una que muchas veces ya no recordaba quitarse. Afuera del edificio ya la estaba esperando su chofer, quien también hacia la función de guardaespaldas. El vehículo lo proporcionaba la milicia y tenía el escudo del gobierno en las puertas. Además del guardaespaldas también se encontraba su asistente, era una joven de unos veinte años, llamada Dominique Delacour, pelirroja y muy bonita, que vestía en un ajustado traje sastre, de saco y falda corta, y no es que simplemente le recordara mucho a su hija, sino que en realidad era muy eficiente en su trabajo, Hermione sabía que tenía un carácter difícil de aguantar, o al menos fingía tenerlo en el trabajo, por lo cual estaba bastante contenta de tener a una ayudante como ella. De momento intentaba que aprendiera todo lo posible de ella, seguramente la terminaría colocando en algún puesto más importante que solo su asistente en el futuro, pues pensaba que tenía el talento necesario para merecerlo. No podía dejar de notar la ironía que implicaba que podía ayudar más a una chica que había conocido hace menos de un año, que a su propia hija.

—Buenos días, coronel.

—Buenos días, Dominique—le contesta regresando la sonrisa—, buenos días, John.

— ¿A la oficina, coronel? —le pregunta su guardaespaldas.

—No, al almacén cuarenta y ocho.

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes tenía idea de que es lo que se hacía en aquellos almacenes, pero comprendían perfectamente que no era lo que aparentaba. Desde las afueras era una simple bodega de uso militar, como muchas otras que había en cualquier planeta de la confederación, pero esta tenía algunas cosas muy particulares, como su sistema de seguridad, que era mucho más estricto que el que amerita una simple bodega, aunque solo una persona entrenada se hubiera dado cuenta de estas medidas. En las últimas visitas, ambos jóvenes habían permanecido en el auto, en espera de Hermione. Pero esta ocasión fue diferente.

—Dominique, hoy vendrás conmigo, no hables con nadie y no te alejes de mi—le da la indicación cuando baja del auto.

—Así lo hare— mostrando un poco de nerviosismo.

—John—lo llama en voz baja, que solo es audible para el—, sabes lo que tienes que hacer, encárgate de cualquier persona que nos haya seguido hasta aquí.

La coronel rara vez daba instrucciones tan radicales, o al menos en público casi nunca las daba, era solo a un pequeño puñado de personas a las que les confiaba limpiar sus huellas, como común mente se conocía a la limpieza de espías, el en lo personas ya había matado en nombre de la coronel en al menos una docena de ocasiones, y era probable que ese día tuviera que volver a hacerlo.

Cuando las dos mujeres entran a la bodega se encuentran con una gran cantidad de cajas de diferentes tamaños y formas, pero Dominique se dio cuenta rápidamente que esto no era mas que una fachada. Oculta detrás de algunas de esas grandes cajas, encontraron otra puerta, en la cual Hermione tuvo que someterse a un examen de retina para que se pudiera abrir. La puerta daba a un elevador, el cual pidió un código de activación por voz.

—Dominique, quiero que pongas mucha atención y que no pierdas detalle de lo que ocurre—le dice Hermione.

Era un código, el cual usaba de vez en cuando para que la joven grabara alguna reunión, una pequeña cámara en su collar y micrófonos en los aretes. Lo hacían así porque era mucho más probable que revisaran a Hermione y no a su asistente, sobre todo porque nunca nadie creería que ella confiaba tanto en una simple asistente. Pero así lo hacía, confiaba en la joven, aunque la mantenía en una estrecha vigilancia, solo por si acaso.

—Esta es la primera vez que nos reunimos los cinco responsables del proyecto, hasta el momento el único que sé que forma parte del grupo es el líder, pero los otros tres, desconozco quienes sean.

Por el tiempo que tardaron en llegar, debían de encontrarse a una gran profundidad en la tierra. Cuando al fin llegan la puerta se abre y pueden entrar a un lugar mucho más grande de lo que Dominique se había esperado. Ella había pensado que llegarían a algún bunker secreto, en el cual se reunirían personas importantes, pero en lugar de eso, encontraron una enorme cámara en la cual se estaban construyendo dos enormes naves de guerra. Los cuales eran construidos por maquinas automáticas, las cuales eran dirigidas y controladas por un pequeño grupo de operarios, los cuales habían sido cuidadosamente escogidos, y que ni siquiera sabían a ciencia cierta en donde estaban.

—La Gryffindor y la Hufflepuff—dice Hermione, señalándolas—, cuando estén terminadas serán las naves de guerra más poderosas de toda la confederación, su diseño, creación y futura operación se mantienen en absoluto secreto.

—Coronel Granger, siempre tan puntual—escuchan detrás de ellas.

La personas que las había interrumpido era nadie más que el líder del congreso confederado, Lord Dumbledore, cabeza del gobierno actual. Era un hombre de gran edad, pero que mantenía una gran vitalidad a pesar de sus años, sus largas barbas blancas y su cabello del mismo color le daban un aire de sabiduría que era sustentado por una mente con un intelecto prodigioso, que lo había ayudado a mantenerse en su puesto de gobierno durante varias décadas. Sus ropas eran elegantes y seguramente extraordinariamente caras, dignas de alguien en su posición.

—Lord Dumbledore, un placer volver a verlo—después de hacer el respectivo saludo militar.

—El placer es mío. Veo que viene acompañada—notando a Dominique.

—Es mi "protegida", la señorita Delacour—haciendo un extraño énfasis en la palabra protegida.

Era un secreto muy bien sabido en toda la milicia, que los oficiales de alto rango, por lo regular mantenían a su alrededor a algún ayudante, que complica las funciones también de amante, comúnmente jóvenes secretarias, con nulas capacidades para su puesto, pero con una apariencia del agrado de su jefe inmediato. Hermione había dejado que se esparciera el rumor de una supuesta homosexualidad, para evitar que alguien dentro de la milicia intentara subir de rango relacionándose con ella, sus anteriores ayudantes habían sabido mantener el misterio de esa supuesta relación, sin negar ni confirmar nada, lo cual por si mismo agrandaba el rumor, además de que especialmente Dominique cumplía con los cánones imaginarios que tenían las chicas en su situación.

—Comprendo—dejando de darle importancia a la joven pelirroja—, es impresionante lo rápido que ha avanzado el trabajo ¿no lo cree?

—Ciertamente, deben de estar casi al setenta por ciento.

—La Hufflepuff esta al setenta, mientras que la Gryffindor eta setenta y cinco, pero de todas maneras ambas estarán lista para la fecha indicada.

Fue entonces cuando otra puerta se abrió, era otro elevador, seguramente el lugar tenia diferentes entradas, para evitar que llamara mucho la atención que todas las personas entraran por la misma bodega. El hombre que atravesó la puerta, era alto y fornido, aunque seguramente su apariencia era más impresionante cuando era más joven, ciertamente Dominique lo encontró bastante atractivo, a pesar de que tenia la edad adecuada para ser su padre. Se trataba del coronel Diggory, quien era un par de años mayor que el coronel Granger, habían coincidido en la academia hacia ya muchos años.

—Una sorpresa encontrarte aquí Cedric—dice ella, un tanto sorprendida, pero alegre al encontrarse con uno de los pocos amigos que conservaba.

—En cambio yo estaba seguro que te encontraría aquí Hermione—le contesta con una sonrisa cordial—, estaba seguro que a nadie se le ocurriría emprender algo de esta magnitud sin consultarte primero.

—Me alagas. Pero en realidad me alegra que tu también estés implicado en esto.

—Yo no estoy tan convencido—fue obvio para Hermione, que su viejo amigo tenia algunas dudas al respecto de lo que estaban haciendo.

Las últimas dos personas que formaban aquel extraño grupo, llegaron casi al mismo tiempo, eran dos personas muy diferentes entre si, una mujer muy alta y delgada con gesto serio en el rostro, mientras que su compañero era bajo y con sobrepeso, y su esprecion era afable y casi risueña, ambos tenían una edad avanzada, pero no tanto como Lord Dumbledore. Se trataba del general de brigada Slughorn, y la general de brigada McGonagall, ambos ostentaban el mismo rango en la milicia, por encima del de Granger y Diggory.

Hermione los conocía bien a los dos, ella misma había sido aprendiz de McGonagall cuando era una adolecente, era una de las pocas personas que respetaba, por su honestidad y capacidad. Si por ella fuera McGonagall estaría ocupando el puesto de Dumbledore, desde hace años. Mientras tanto, su opinión de Slughorn, no era ni de lejos tan buena, lo consideraba un corrupto, el hombre indicado si lo que querías era emprender un fraude, estaba en la posición adecuada para tener las conexiones en todos los niveles del gobierno. Incluso en el gobierno del imperio, lo cual le daba mas sospechas hacia ese hombre, ella estaba bien enterada de sus labores como espía, doble espía de hecho, aunque ella no estaba muy segura de hacia quien era realmente leal, seguramente solo hacia él.

— ¿Somos todos? —pregunta afablemente, Slughorn, después de que todos se saludaran.

—Así es—le contesta Dumbledore a su viejo amigo—, solo nosotros cinco hemos financiado todo el proyecto.

—Hemos sacado dinero de innumerables proyectos, Albus—le dice McGonagall—¸ si el congreso se enterara seriamos acusados de malversación de fondos y de conspiración contra el gobierno.

—Por eso, hasta el momento solo yo conocía las identidades de los demás.

— ¿Entonces porque nos has reunido?

—Porque pronto terminaran la construcción de ambas naves.

Los cinco militares tuvieron una fuerte discusión que duro casi media hora, a pesar de que en general estaban de acuerdo en los objetivos del proyecto, había muchas cosas en las cuales no estaban de acuerdo.

—Terminar con los piratas e iniciar con la expansión de la confederación—dice Dumbledore—, con el tiempo discutiremos las demás cosas.

—Hay muchas más cosas—asegura Slughorn, pensando en los beneficios y costos que implicaba todo el asunto.

—Lo sé, pero de momento quiero que estemos de acuerdo en estos dos puntos inmediatos.

Los cuatro estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Las naves necesitaran tripulaciones, y oficiales de confianza—dice Diggory, como siempre más concentrado en los asuntos mas prácticos—, tendremos que conseguir a las personas adecuadas, y eso no será fácil, sin debelar nuestro proyecto.

—Preparare un modo de revelarlo todo al congreso, para cuando estén listas ambas naves—asegura Dumbledore.

—Yo tengo una idea, sobre las tripulaciones—dice McGonagall—, sus capitanes deberían formar parte de nuestro circulo.

— ¿Quieres volver a capitanear una nave, Minerva?—pregunta Dumbledore con una nota de humor.

—Sería capaz de volver a hacerlo, pero no, lo que sugiero es que el Coronel Granger capitanee la Gryffindor y que el coronel Diggory haga lo mismo con la Hufflepuff.

Ese era sin lugar a dudas, un verdadero golpe de suerte, ella misma estaba deseosa de hacerse cargo de una de las naves, no pudo evitar notar la ironía de que se tratara de la Gryffindor, la que tenía el nombre de la tierra natal del pirata más temible de todos, el capitán Potter. Ahora su antigua mentora le estaba ofreciendo en bandeja de plata el puesto que estaba deseando, seguramente no era un movimiento al azar de parte de Minerva, además de que se le daría la capitanía de la otra nave a alguien en quien ella confiaba, lo cual también ayudaba a sus propios planes.

—Creo que tiene razón—concuerda Slughorn—¸ así evitaríamos que el congreso quisiera elegir a otro capitán, y la verdad es que ustedes dos son los mejores que podíamos encontrar.

— ¿Están de acuerdo? —pregunta Dumbledore.

—Estoy lista—asegura Hermione.

—Yo también—termina Diggory.

— ¿Creen poder encontrar a las tripulaciones a tiempo? —pregunta Minerva.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos.

Los cinco no se volverían a reunir hasta que ambas naves estuvieran terminadas, aunque seguramente se volverían a reunir en parejas en diferentes momentos, sobre todo Granger y Diggory, quienes tendrían la misión de reunir las tripulaciones para navegar dichas naves. Al final de la reunión cada uno de ellos sale por la misma entrada que habían utilizado al llegar. Cuando Hermione y Dominique llegan la superficie, el auto en el que habían llegado ya había regresado.

— ¿Problemas John?

—Los usuales, jefa, pero seguimos sin averiguar quién es el que está organizando todo esto.

—Ya lo averiguaremos—quitándole importancia—, ahora tenemos que ir a la oficina.

Ambas mujeres suben en la parte trasera del auto, mientras que la aguda mirada del guardaespaldas se muestra alerta a cualquier posible peligro. Mientras viajaban, Dominique tenia la mente en un remolino de ideas, lo cual era muy malo considerando lo exigente que su jefa podía llegar a ser con su trabajo.

—Disculpe coronel, ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Claro, Dominique—saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

— ¿Qué hace a esas naves tan especiales?, no soy una experta pero sé que la milicia tiene naves aun más grandes que esas dos.

—El tamaño no siempre es lo importante. ¿Alguna vez has escuchado hablar de la "tormenta de fuego"?—la reunión que acababan de tener la había dejado de un humor extraño, si no hubiera sido así, no hubiera revelado tantos secretos de una sola vez, ni siquiera a ella, que tanto le recordaba a su hija.

—Si, es una nave pirata, fue la que dirigió el último ataque de los sistemas independientes.

—Entonces conocerás su reputación.

—Dicen que por sí sola detuvo el avance de toda la flota confederada.

—Así fue, yo misma dirigía el ataque, y puedo recordar su inmenso poder. Hasta el momento no hay ninguna nave que se le compare.

—Hay es donde entran la Gryffindor y la Hufflepuff ¿verdad?

—Así es, el diseño total de la tormenta de fuego es un secreto, pero logramos conseguir algunos de los primeros bocetos de su diseñador.

— ¿Diseñador? ¿Fue solo una persona, quien la invento? —sorprendida.

—Aunque suene imposible, solo fueron necesarios un hombre para inventarla y otro para sacarle todo el provecho posible.

—Parece que usted los conoció—tal vez demasiado suspicaz.

—En otra vida—con un tono que indicaba que la conversación había terminado.

Ella había sido la que había conseguido los bocetos necesarios para el diseño de las nuevas naves gemelas. Eran los bocetos que el había elaborado cuando aun eran estudiantes, los había encontrado en un pequeño almacén, en el cual había guardado sus posesiones antes de abandonar el planeta. Había tardado años en recordar que siquiera existía, y había ido por mero sentimentalismo, nunca se había imaginado, que aun existieran esos antiguos diseños. Aunque en ese tiempo aun no había inventado las partes más importantes de la tormenta de fuego. En realidad ella no sabía si eso había sido todo lo que había inventado o diseñado. Una de sus más grandes preocupaciones era que existiera una ulterior versión de esa nave.

La mente de Rose era bastante metódica, lo suficiente como para crear un organigrama de la tripulación de la tormenta de fuego. Obviamente en la cima de la organización se encontraba el capitán Potter, quien se encargaba de muchas tareas aparte de la de dar órdenes, se encargaba del timón en momentos importantes y las negociaciones y el "trabajo de campo" casi siempre eran parte de sus labores. Pasando del capitán, la persona de mayor rango era la primer oficial Luna Longbottom, quien era la encargada de la navegación de la nave, por lo que Rose le había preguntado, parecía que conocía todos los mapas intergalácticos de memoria, además de un sentido del humor bastante especial. En un tercer nivel se encontraban dos personas, la primera era Victoria, hasta el momento no había logrado averiguar su apellido, pero por lo que sabía aparte de una impresionante belleza era la timonel, cuando el capitán no estaba se encargaba del timón, además se encargaba de la regulación de muchos aspectos de la nave. A su mismo nivel también estaba Ted Remus Lupin, al que todos llamaban Teddy, él era el artillero de la nave, además del dueño de una de las apariencias más curiosas que la joven hubiera visto. En un cuarto nivel estaban los dos mecánicos, los hermanos Potter, hijos del capitán, quienes se encargaban de mantener los motores a su máxima expresión. Desde muchas partes de la nave, se les podía escuchar discutir al respecto del modo en que debían usar las herramientas, en general eran bastante divertidos. El doctor Longbottom no entraba en la jerarquía de la tripulación, aunque seguramente era el principal consejero del capitán y un miembro fundador de la tripulación, y en autoridad seguramente solo estaba por debajo del capitán, aunque como no salía mucho de su enfermería-laboratorio, no importaba demasiado. Seguramente ella y sus compañeras formarían un quinto nivel, encargadas de la limpieza de la nave.

Puede que todo lo hubiera perdido, sus ahorros, su rango, su ciudadanía, pero ella seguía siendo la mejor piloto de su generación y no estaba dispuesta a terminar sus días como barrendera. Si se tenía que acostumbrar a la vida fuera de la ley, entonces estaba segura que demostraría que era alguien de verdadero talento. Tenía que volver a volar, aunque ahora fuera del lado contrario de la ley. Aunque a muchas personas no le importara mucho este aspecto, ella era una persona que adoraba el orden, tal vez nunca hubiera tenido una relación demasiado cercana con su madre, pero aun así le había inculcado un poderoso respeto por la ley, y ahora estaba intentando convertirse en una criminal, y no una cualquiera, quería formar parte de la tripulación de la nave pirata más buscada de la galaxia. Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era convencerlos.

Su mente metódica la llevaba a plantearse cual era la mejor opción, no podía llegar simplemente a con el capitán y decirle que quería pilotear una nave. Su mejor opción eran sus primos, Albus parecía demasiado huraño para pedirle ayuda, así que la lógica le indicaba que debía consultarlo primero con su prima.

— ¿Volar? —Repite, con curiosidad, mientras mantenía la cabeza metida en uno de los dispositivos reguladores de la temperatura de la nave— ¿a qué te refieres?

—Soy una piloto, Lily, sinceramente no encuentro nada indigno en trabajar limpiando, pero estudie para algo mas y soy buena en eso—Rose normalmente nunca era tan expresiva, pero desde que había subido a la tormenta de fuego, se había encontrado con una gran dificultad para controlar sus propias emociones.

—Comprendo—bajando un par de escalones de la escalera plegable en la que estaba encaramada. Rose no pudo evitar reír un poco al ver la cara llena de aceite de la chica— ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho a mi padre?

—Tu padre no es un hombre muy accesible Lily, quiero mostrarle primero mis habilidades, luego que el decida.

—Supongo que tienes razón—pensativamente—, no será fácil de convencerlo, no quiero ser negativa, pero en realidad creo que no confía en ti.

—Supongo que con su relación con mi madre, no podía esperar otra cosa—un poco triste.

—No te lo tomes tan a pecho, mi padre es un pirata y tu madre es todo lo contrario, es lógico que haya desconfianza. Se me está ocurriendo algo, que te parece si vamos al hangar y vemos que podemos usar.

Rose desconfiaba un poco si lo que su prima estaba intentando hacer, era ayudarla o simplemente abandonar un rato el trabajo.

—Voy a salir un rato Al—grita con suficiente fuerza como para que la escucharan casi en toda la nave.

—Ni se te ocurra, cara de ardilla—le grita desde algún lado que Rose no pudo identificar.

— ¿Cara de ardilla? —con un tono algunas octavas más alto.

Los insultos entre los hermanos empezaron ir de mal en peor, hasta que ambas pelirrojas tuvieron que salir corriendo cuando Albus empezó a lanzarles pedazos de cañería. La reacción de ambas era muy diferente, pues mientras Rose estaba asustada por la reacción de Albus, Lily estaba riendo.

—Esto no estuvo bien, Lily, realmente lamento mucho haber originado esta discusión con tu hermano—bastante arrepentida.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —le pregunta sin entender.

—Pues que lo último que quería es que Albus y tu se enojaran.

— ¿Enojarnos? Claro que no estamos enojados—sonriendo.

—Si mal no recuerdo, hasta hace un momento estábamos corriendo porque Albus nos intentaba matar con cañerías de metal—confundida.

—Si el realmente hubiera querido hacernos daño, nos hubiera atinado a la primera y sin fallar, discutimos simplemente para tener algo en que entretenernos, realmente puede ser muy aburrido trabajar en los motores.

Rose llevaba años sin ver a su hermano, así que en realidad no tenía mucho con que comparar el comportamiento de aquellos hermanos.

La sala en la que se guardaban las naves en la tormenta de fuego, tenía un tamaño enorme, una gran bodega en la que se agrupaban todos los vehículos, además servía como intersección para diferentes lugares de la nave. Rose había entrado en algunas ocasiones a aquella sala, y siempre le asombraba la variedad de naves que había, sobre todo porque le parecían vehículos extraordinariamente antiguos. De hecho toda la nave tenía ese aire de antiguo que ella simplemente no entendía, el casco de la nave y la parte trasera estaba muy inspirado en los barcos antiguos de la tierra uno, cuando solo navegaban en el agua. Seguramente había pocas personas con ese conocimiento de la historia como para identificarlo, seguramente les parecía algo novedoso. Muchas de las naves estaban cubiertas con grandes lonas, pero pudo identificar algunos vehículos anfibios, y otros pequeños casas de cómbate, pero lo más impresionante era un gran robot de batalla de color blanco.

—Ni lo intentes, Rose, ese robot es del capitán, y no te dejara ni acercarte.

—La verdad es que ni siquiera tendría idea de cómo usarlo—le contesta sin quitar la mirada de tan extraña maquina—, no se han usado en más de cien años.

—En los sistemas independientes siguen siendo muy usados, pero comprendo lo que dices, son asquerosamente difíciles de manejar, y el "gladiador" lo es aun mas, seguramente solamente mi padre lo sabe usar.

— ¿De donde obtuvo estas extrañas maquinas? —le pregunta intrigada.

—De por aquí y por allá, pero lo que si se es que el "gladiador" también fue diseñado por tu padre.

— ¿Por mi padre?

—Si, al capitán no le gusta mucho hablar al respecto, pero por lo que he podido averiguar, ambos tenían grandes planes para el futuro, y los diseños de estas maquinas eran básicos.

—Quisiera saber más sobre mi padre.

—Tendrás que preguntarle al capitán.

Ambas sabían, que el capitán seguía intimidando demasiado a Rose, aunque Lily aun no sabía exactamente cuál era la razón de tal reacción.

—Bueno, de todas maneras, mejor continuemos—le dice Lily—, que te parece si pruebas un caza de combate.

Rose era una experta pero se tomo su tiempo para ver cuál de las naves era la que mejor funcionaria con sus habilidades, al final escoge una de las más extrañas, o al menos eso le pareció a ella, pero que los mandos eran muy similares a los que usaba cuando formaba parte de la milicia. Era una nave con dos asientos, el del piloto, que podía usar algunas armas y un asiento secundario para un artillero, el cual podía girar para poder tener una mejor imagen durante una batalla.

— ¡Victoria! —grita Lily.

— ¿Qué sucede? —le contesta por radio.

—Solicitamos permiso para salir un rato.

— ¿Lo sabe el capitán?

—Claro—sin la mas mínima muestra de que estaba mintiendo.

— ¿Usaran la Firefly?

—No, uno de los cazas

—No entiendo ¿Qué es lo que se proponen?

—Una simple practica de tiro—con tono benigno.

—Supongo que están aburridas. En todo caso, nos acercamos a algunos asteroides, seguramente les será de utilidad. Tienen permiso de despegar.

Con el permiso de Victoria, pudieron activar el caza que habían escogido. Además, desde el centro de mando, la rubia abrió las compuertas, dejando solamente una especie de campo de fuerza, que permitía la entrada y salida de las naves, pero que impedía que se descomprimiera la atmosfera dentro de la tormenta de fuego, ni que entrara ninguna basura espacial.

Lily había crecido en una nave espacial, así que conocía más o menos todos los aspectos posibles de cualquier tipo de nave, aunque su especialidad era la mecánica, no tenía ningún problema para ponerse en el asiento trasero de la nave, y ayudar a su prima como artillera.

Desde el puente, la salida del caza era atentamente vigilada por Luna, Neville y Victoria, era obvio con solo verlos, que la joven no se sentía para nada cómoda con lo que acababa de hacer.

—El capitán se retiro a su camarote, es obvio que él no les autorizó salir, ¿Por qué les dejaron salir?

—Hasta donde recuerdo fuiste Victoria quien las dejo salir—dice Luna, con una expresión de inocencia que engañaría a cualquiera—, ¿tu recuerdas algo diferente, querido?

— ¿Yo?, claro que no, estoy bastante seguro que si revisamos la cinta de grabación de radio, se escuchara como la pequeña les dio permiso.

—Son unos malvados ¿lo sabían? —encogiéndose en su asiento.

—No te lo tomes tan enserio, pequeña—la consuela Neville, quien aunque no estaba en su enfermería, vestía con su bata blanca, que normalmente usaba—, lo que pasa es que queremos saber de lo que es capaz Rose.

— ¿Creen que intente escapar?

—No, eso es muy poco probable—dice Luna, quitándole importancia—, la joven Rose, ya se dio cuenta de su situación, y de que eso solo le haría daño a ella, creo que lo que intenta es encontrar un puesto de trabajo.

—Si vuela lo mitad de bien de lo que lo hacia su madre, seria una gran ayuda—dice Neville, con un gesto pensativo.

—Lleva un tiempo sin volar y nuestros cazas no se parecen en lo mas mínimo a cualquier cosa que ella hubiera conocido, dejemos que vuele un par de ocasiones antes de que se lo digamos al capitán.

— ¿No sería mejor que lo viera desde ahora?

—No, si el capitán se entera, le prohibirá que vuelva a volar, mucho antes de que saque todo su potencial, dejémoslo así.

Mientras tanto en la pequeña nave, ambas jóvenes, se acostumbraban a los controles del caza. Rose se estaba dando cuenta de las grandes diferencias que existían en los controles, a pesar de que eran los mas parecidos, funcionaban de una manera totalmente diferente.

— ¿Cómo te sientes Rose? —le pregunta desde atrás.

—Es impresionante, es como si respondieran mas a mis pensamientos que a lo que hago con las manos.

—Estoy bastante segura de que todas esas palancas sirven para algo, y que no son de simple adorno.

—Ya lo sé, es que es complicado de explicar.

Era algo casi mágico, nunca se había sintiendo tan bien volando una nave como en esta ocasión. Desde que se había sentado, los controles y el mismo asiento se habían adaptado a su cuerpo. Cuando se sintió cómoda con los controles, empezó a ir un poco mas allá, haciendo maniobras cada vez más complicadas.

—Eres buena—le dice Lily.

—Aun no has visto nada—confiada.

No estaba exagerando, cuando la nave se acerca al pequeño grupo de asteroides del que Victoria les había hablado. Estaba haciendo verdadero movimientos de exhibición, se movía como si ella hubiera nacido en aquella nave. Lo que más le sorprendía a ella misma es que se daba cuenta que no le estaba sacando todo el provecho a aquella pequeña nave

—Lily ¿Por qué no le disparas a unas cuantas rocas?

—Esperaba que me lo dijeras—con una sonrisa un tanto macabra.

El asiento trasero, tenía la capacidad de girar en trescientos sesenta y cinco grados para poder controlar los cañones principales. La puntería de la joven era bastante buena, no llegaba al nivel que tenía Ted Lupin, el artillero en jefe, pero tenía una gran precisión, gracias a sus disparos. Lily tubo la visión suficiente como para que con sus disparos incrementar la dificultad del vuelo de Rose.

Desde la tormenta de fuego, los miembros veteranos de la tripulación seguían con atención el vuelo de las jóvenes. Realmente estaban impresionados, con las habilidades de vuelo de la chica, era como ver una hoja en el viento. Lejos del estilo rígido que había tenido su madre al volar, su hija prefería las curvas suaves, como si estuviera en el agua mas que en el espacio.

—La chica tiene talento—dice Victoria, bastante impresionada.

—Vaya que lo tiene—concuerda Neville—, les falta coordinación entre las dos, pero es impresionante.

—Esta no es su especialidad, tal vez necesite otro artillero. Pero creo que con algo de practica llegaran a ser unas verdaderas expertas—dice Luna.

Ambas jóvenes estaban pasando un momento muy agradable, pero después de un rato Victoria les indica que tenían que regresar a la nave.

—Lo mejor es que no se lo digamos a mi padre—le dice Lily.

—Eso quisiera, pero por alguna razón no creo que lo logremos—un tanto pesimista.

—En ese caso te recomiendo que empieces a pensar en lo que le vas a decir.

En los posteriores días después de la escapada de las pelirrojas, continuaron con su supuestamente entrenamiento secreto. Aprovechaban los momentos en los que el capitán se retiraba a su habitación para salir en el caza, y la verdad era que estaba aprovechando mucho esas horas robadas, su coordinación iba aumentando, además de que su insipiente amistad también estaba madurando, aunque aun hablaban con cuidado una con la otra, ambas recordaban lo mal que habían iniciado. Aunque ellas pensaran que estaban pasando desapercibidas, los demás miembros de la tripulación estaban bien enterados al respecto.

Durante una de esas sesiones de entrenamiento, eran vigiladas por Victoria, hasta el momento se habían estado turnando para no dejarlas sin supervisión. Aunque no ignoraba su deber con la nave, la chica mantenía una estrecha vigilancia en las jóvenes.

— ¿Cómo les va hoy a nuestras pequeñas rebeldes rojas? —dice Teddy al entrar al puente, sentándose negligentemente en uno de los asientos.

—Progresan rápidamente. La verdad es que opino que no se parecen tanto como los demás dicen.

—Lo se, solo tienen un par de rasgos similares.

—Aunque les digamos rojas, ni siquiera el cabello es igual, Lily tiene un rojo…

—Zanahoria—termina su frase.

—Mientras que Rose lo tiene de un rojo…

—Sangre—vuelve a terminar.

—Siempre se te han dado bien las alegorías.

—Soy humano.

—Me lo vas a echar de nuevo en cara…—cambiando rápidamente de tono, a uno mucho más serio.

—Yo no vine a discutir Victoria.

La joven rubia había cometido un error, hasta poco antes de la entrada de Teddy, había estado hablando con Rose y Lily, pero había dejado el radio encendido, seguramente para que escucharan como se burlaban de sus respectivas cabelleras, el problema fue que con el último comentario del joven, ella había dejado de prestarles atención.

— ¿Realmente parece sangre? —dice Rose sujetando uno de sus bucles.

—Te aseguro que es mejor que zanahoria—enfadada.

Cuando Rose escucha el cambio de tono de voz de Victoria y de Teddy, decide apagar la radio.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Se queja Lily—, estaba por ponerse interesante.

—Una pelea de pareja no es asunto nuestro—seria—, ¿pero que es eso de ser o no una humana?

—Es un asunto incomodo, Rose, en general es como si fueran la telenovela local de la nave, pero en ocasiones se nos olvida que es más denso que eso—pensativamente—, creo que lo mejor es que te lo explique, al menos l básico, pues son cosas un tanto privadas. Lo primero es que Victoria no es humana.

— ¿Entonces qué es? —intrigada.

—Mejor regresemos a la nave, la verdad es que Albus sabe más al respecto que yo.

Mientras tanto en el puente de mando, la pareja continuaba con su plática, tan concentrados estaban, que ni siquiera notaron que sus compañeras habían regresado a la nave.

—Yo tampoco quiero pelear Ted, la verdad es que lo último que quiero es discutir contigo—desviando la mirada.

— ¿Te gustaron los discos que te traje? —le pregunta cambiando de tema.

—Muchísimo—entusiasta—, los guardare como un tesoro.

—Me gusta cómo te vez cuando sonríes.

— ¿Entonces porque te esfuerzas tanto en hacerme llorar? —con una dosis de reclamo que no pudo ocultar.

—No puedes llorar, Victoria—ahora era su torno de desviar la mirada.

—Claro que puedo, pero eso no es lo importante, a lo que me refiero es que sufro como tú y los demás sufren, y puedo amar tanto como todos, y eso es lo que realmente importa.

—Es más complicado que eso.

—Tu eres el que lo hace complicado, yo te amo tal como eres—hablando con el corazón en la mano—, ¿Por qué no me puedes amar tu a mi?

— ¿Quién ha dicho que no te ame? Estoy loco por ti…

Lo que iba a decir Teddy no se llego a escuchar, pues la chica había saltado sobre de él para besarlo, por suerte el estaba acostumbrado a lo expresiva que podía llegar a ser la chica, por lo cual pudo atraparla en el aire y así evitar que callera. Mientras él la sujetaba por las caderas, ella lo abrasaba con las piernas y los brazos. Victoria podía llegar a ser muy complicada en muchos aspectos, pero cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos, era muy sencilla, si el hombre al que amaba la correspondía, los demás detalles simplemente los arreglaría sobre la marcha.

Cuando ambas jóvenes se dirigen hacia la sala de maquinas, se encuentran con Angelina, una de las esclavas que había comprado el capitán, quien venía con varias manchas de aceite en el traje de trabajo, lo cual indicaba que había estado trabajando en los motores.

—Mi padre era mecánico en la estación espacial en la que me crie, así que tengo las bases para trabajar en los motores, aunque debo decir que estoy lejos de ser tan buena como tu hermano, es un genio—con cierta nota de admiración.

— ¿El te pidió ayuda? —pregunta Lily, un tanto sorprendida.

—Claro que no, hace unos días la primera oficial me envió a llevarle algo de comer, y como vi que no se daba abasto, le pregunte si le podía ayudar.

Angelina tenía un tono tan tranquilo para hablar, que por alguna razón a todos les recordaba un poco a la idea de una madre amorosa.

—Me alegra—dice Lily con sinceridad—, ¿sabes en donde esta mi hermano?

—Se fue a su habitación.

Lily se veía sorprendida por eso, y casi arrastro a su prima, dejando a una intrigada Angelina un tanto confundida.

—Eso no fue para nada amable, Angelina siempre es amable con nosotras.

—Luego me disculpo—quitándole importancia, mientras caminaban por uno de los pasillos de la nave—, solo que necesito ver a Albus.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Los motores son el reino de mi hermano, mi padre tubo que obligarlo a que me aceptara como su ayudante, es muy extraño que así como así aceptara a alguien más.

—Tal vez se sintió muy atareado.

—El no funciona así, el vive en los motores, y hablo literalmente, lleva meses sin regresar a dormir a su camarote.

— ¿Crees que pasa algo malo? —preocupada.

—Creo que en ocasiones nos pasamos de dramáticas, Rose, la verdad es que lo que creo es que mi hermanito se siente atraído por esa belleza de ébano— con una sonrisa misteriosa.

El camarote de Albus tenía el mismo tamaño que el de Lily, pero en lugar del decorado femenino que tenía su prima en su habitación, el tenia en sus paredes esquemas de diversas maquinas, seguramente algunos diseños de su propia invención. Además de varias cajas de herramientas. Al dueño del camarote lo encontraron medio dormido recostado en la cama, la plataforma flotante había quedado en el suelo, a lado de la cama.

—Rojas, les recuerdo que esta no es su habitación—fue el amable recibimiento que le dios a las chicas, con tuno mas parecido a un gruñido que a otra cosa.

—Hola hermanito, ¿he escuchado un curioso rumor?

— ¿El que me lo digas, es el único modo de que se vayan de aquí?

—Así es.

—Las escucho—tapándose el rostro con una almohada.

—Escuche que le vas a pedir matrimonio a Angelina.

— ¡¿Qué? —grita Albus, levantándose de un modo sorprendentemente rápido para alguien que no tenia piernas.

— ¿Entonces no es cierto? —con su sonrisa malévola.

— ¿Esta es una de tus estúpidas bromas, verdad? —comprendiendo rápidamente lo que estaba pasando, entonces decide volver a recostarse.

—Vamos, solo sentí algo de curiosidad por tu amistad con ella.

—Lo único que debes de saber es que tú me dejaste todo el trabajo a mi solo, y tuve que conseguir ayuda, y que al menos su cabeza no es tan dura como la tuya.

— ¿Es buena?

—Tiene un pulso firme para las mediciones delicadas.

—Yo pensaba que te estabas fijando en la firma de otras partes de su cuerpo—con humor.

—Si lo único que quieren es burlarse, lárguense de aquí de una buena vez.

—Ese es uno de nuestros propósitos, pero no es por eso que estamos aquí—cambiando de tono.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Escuchamos parte de una discusión entre Teddy y Victoria, y salió en la conversación el origen de nuestra amiga. Le dije a Rose, que tu sabrías explicárselo mejor que yo.

—Supongo que era inevitable—recargándose en la pared, para poder permanecer sentado—, es difícil pasar por alto que no es humana.

—Admito que es muy guapa, pero yo no veo algo que la distinga como que no es humana, y de todas maneras, que otra cosa puede ser.

—Realmente no eres muy observadora, prima, y creo que te falta algo de información, pero eso lo dejaremos para después. Supongo que lo primero que tengo que explicar es sobre otro de nuestros tíos. El mayor de ellos.

— ¿Cuántos eran?

—Siete con nuestra madre. Eran una familia con poco dinero, y sin mayor importancia, provenían de una colonia agrícola, pero durante esa generación, sucedió algo extraño, algunos de ellos salieron con un extraño talento.

—Como el de mi padre con las maquinas ¿verdad?

—Así es, pues nuestro tío William, tuvo un talento extraordinario para la programación, todos los programas que usamos en la tormenta de fuego fueron inventados por él. ¿Estas familiarizada con el concepto de inteligencia artificial?

—Claro que sí.

—Y sabrás que ni siquiera están cercas de desarrollar sentimientos ¿verdad?

—Claro que no pueden, a final de cuentas solo son computadoras.

—Pues nuestro tío no pensaba igual, el trabajo de toda su vida fue desarrollar una conciencia electrónica, con capacidad de desarrollar todos los sentimientos humanos, aprender, querer, odiar, todo.

—Imposible.

—Claro que es posible, tan posible como la existencia de la tormenta de fuego, cuando la termino la instalo en la computadora central de esta nave.

— ¿Me estas queriendo decir que Victoria es una maquina?

—Yo no se lo diría así en la cara, pero en resumen así es.

— ¿Y ese cuerpo? —pregunta Rose.

La pregunta hace a Albus reír, una risa lobuna la verdad, como la de alguien muy poco acostumbrada a reír.

—Eso te lo explico yo—dice Lily, bastante indignada—, Desde que éramos niños, Ted y Victoria se volvieron muy amigos. Primero debes entender que Victoria creció, tuvo un desarrollo mental muy humano, por eso platicaba mucho con Teddy, pero cuando crecieron, a mis hermanos se les empezaron a pensar que no les gustaba la relación que tenían, y quisieron encontrarle una novia, pero como eso no fusionó muy bien que digamos, hace un año más o menos, se les ocurrió comprarle una muñeca.

—De nuevo estoy confundida—para mayor risa de Albus.

—Son juguetes para adultos, es casi imposible diferenciarlas de una humana normal, solo que son tontas como una tabla, solo pueden hacer lo que te imaginas que pueden hacer, las venden con un diseño único, luego los dueños les pueden dar la apariencia que quieren.

—Comprendo—con la cara tan roja como su cabello.

—Claro que a Victoria no le gusto ni lo más mínimo el regalo de mis hermanos, y como en ese tiempo ella podía controlar la nave a su antojo, logro quitarles la muñeca.

—Durante un rato pensamos que la iba a arrojar al espacio—dice Albus intentando tranquilizarse—, la verdad es que el regalo nos había costado una fortuna, a final de cuentas es de la mejor calidad.

—Pero en lugar de descartarla, a Victoria se le ocurrió instalarse a sí misma en la muñeca.

—Todo esto suena a una telenovela—sujetándose la cabeza.

—Te lo dije, no es así, ese par son algo especial. El caso es que desde entonces ella se convirtió en lo más cercano a una humana que puede llegar a ser.

— ¿Fue Teddy quien la diseño?

—No, eso fue cosa de ella—dice Lily—, por lo que me dijo se inspiro en la esposa del tío William, aunque en lo personal yo no la recuerdo.

—La verdad es que es una historia impresionante—dice Rose, aun sin terminar de comprender todo lo que implicaba la existencia de Victoria.

—Un cuento de locos—dice Lily—, si Victoria le hubiera explicado a mi padre, o a mis tíos que quería buscar un cuerpo humano, seguramente le hubieran conseguido algo más digno que un juguete erótico.

—En algunas ocasiones puedes llegar a ser una santurrona, Lily—le dice Albus.

—No es cuestión de santurronería sino de dignidad, ella se merecía algo mejor.

—Por lo que he visto se siente muy cómoda en ese cuerpo, además de que no es cualquier cosa instalar toda su memoria en un cuerpo androide, fue un milagro que lo lograra, no debería arriesgarse a volver a hacerlo

— ¿Y por que discuten?

—Porque Teddy es tan neurótico como su padre—dice Albus—, y por alguna razón encuentra inmoral tener una relación sentimental con un androide.

—Creo que es más complicado que simplemente querer algo—dice Lily—, Victoria es el primer ser artificial que existe.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Lily—dice Rose—, es como si un ave y un pez se enamoraran, por más que se quisieran, ¿Dónde pondrían su casa?

—En la orilla del rio, rojas, en la orilla del rio.

Aparentemente, a pesar de lo amargado que Albus se mostraba, aun tenía una vena romántica en algún lado.


	5. Chapter 5

El capitán Harry Potter, de la nave tormenta de fuego, solo dormía unas pocas horas, y pocas veces las hacía de corrido, desde joven había tenido problemas con pesadillas, cuando era un niño había visto el asesinato de sus padres, seguramente desde entonces había dejado de poder dormir como las demás personas. Luego cuando creció, fue madurando y encontrando más y mas enemigos, con el tiempo asesino a tantas personas como para perder la cuenta, de pronto fueron ellos los que plagaron sus pesadillas. La muerte de su mejor amigo, y luego la muerte de la mujer que amaba, fueron heridas que continuaba llevando en la actualidad, y que muchas veces cuando dormía regresaban a atormentarlo. De vez en cuando, como es noche, llegaban a él mejores recuerdos cuando dormía. En esta ocasión estaba reviviendo mientras dormía, los recuerdos de cuando era un simple estudiante.

Había sido un entrenamiento particularmente duro, habían hecho equipos y al final había quedado en un empate, se habían atacado con todo, y al final todo quedo en tablas, seguramente la capitana del otro equipo había quedado igual que él, se trataba de su amiga y rival al mismo tiempo Hermione Granger. El había decidido esperar y ser el último en entrar a las regaderas esa noche, simplemente no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie, además de que quería relajarse un rato en el agua caliente. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera había notado que había alguien más en las regaderas, para su sorpresa se trataba de nadie más que de su rival Hermione. Después de eso las cosas se desencadenaron de una manera difícil de describir. Para empezar el sabia que la chica era muy bella, pero verla desnuda era algo totalmente diferente, era simplemente impresionante, y por su reacción, supo que él le había causado la misma impresión a ella. A la fecha no sabía que los había poseído para que terminaran teniendo relaciones en las regaderas, pero debía reconocer que fue una de las mejores noches que había tenido.

Lo que hiso a Harry despertar esa noche, no fue el recuerdo de aquella noche, sino que de pronto, el cabello de la chica ya no era castaño y su piel ya no era bronceada, sino que ahora era rojo sangre y su piel era más clara, de pronto estaba teniendo relaciones con su sobrina Rose.

Harry era un guerrero consumado, en cualquier ámbito que el conocía, y la verdad era que casi nada lo podía sorprender. Pero cuando se despertó se sintió bastante perturbado. No es como si no hubiera tenido otra mujer después de la muerte de su esposa, pero la niña le estaba ocasionando sentimientos extraños. Tal vez era un simple recuerdo por su madre, pero algo le hacía creer que no era así.

El camarote del capitán, era obviamente el más grande de todos, se encontraba en la parte trasera de la nave, una de las paredes de la habitación era una enorme ventana que daba al espacio exterior, un gran cristal cubierto con un decorado cuadriculado de líneas de madera, inclinados en forma de rombos. En el camarote había pocos muebles, una gran cama con cobijas negras, que estaba en la pared contraria a la ventana, además de una pequeña mesa y dos grandes sillas.

Solo en la soledad de su habitación, el capitán se quitaba el parche que cubría su ojo. Al levantarse, cansado de dormir, se queda de pie mirando por el cristal, solo se encontraba vistiendo un pantalón también de color negro, como sus cobijas. Intentando tranquilizarse saca de un gabinete en la pared una botella de whisky, del más fino que se podía encontrar en la galaxia, en ese gabinete tenía una extensa colección de botellas que había conseguido en diferentes rincones del universo.

Un hombre de su edad había juntado un montón de recuerdos, pero tenía algunas cosas que guardaba como un tesoro, entre ellos una colección de fotografías, bastante extensa, pero tenía una colección muy particular de las personas que mas habían influenciado su vida. Esa noche en particular se había levantado de un humor extraño, muy melancólico, por eso había decidido ver algunas de esas fotografías, en un lado tenia las fotos de s familia y amigos, y en otro mas escondido se encontraban las de las mujeres con las que había compartido cama. Claro que tenia fotos de su mujer, la única esposa que había tenido y madre de sus hijos, en un lugar muy aparte y especial, pero también tenia algunas de Hermione. Sobre todo una en la cual la castaña salía totalmente desnuda, recostada en una cama.

El había estado con varias mujeres, pero seguramente la que había poseído el físico más impresionante era el de la que se terminaría convirtiendo en su peor enemiga. Debajo de ese soso uniforme se había escondido un cuerpo que invitaba a los deseos más bajos. Un físico que su hija había heredado como si la hubieran calcado, por cierto. El era una persona que podía diferenciar muy bien, sus sentimientos de la mera atracción física, el amor de su vida se había llamado Ginebra Weasley, de eso nunca había tenido la menor duda, pero había sentido algo muy especial por la castaña. Casi nunca pensaba en ella, y cuando lo hacía era recordando su última batalla contra ella, pero esta noche en particular había venido a su mente algo que había ocultado durante décadas, habían sido dos o tres meses, después de aquella noche en las regaderas, el capitán había invitado a la castaña a la casa de su familia, durante las vacaciones de verano en la academia. Fueron unos meses muy agradables, pero al final las cosas no habían funcionado, los dos eran demasiado competitivos, demasiado iguales para poder convivir en paz, fue una suerte que después de esos meses pudieran seguir siendo amigos. Fue un tiempo después que el por fin conoció a Ginebra y dejo en el pasado lo que había experimentado con la castaña, como un simple recuerdo. Mientras que Hermione empezó una relación con Ron, y a diferencia de lo que había sido la relación entre ellos dos, con el pelirrojo ella se veía radiante y plena, justo como lo hacía sentir a él Ginny. Dichos recuerdos no habían regresado a su mente si no hasta que vio a la joven Rose de pie en aquella venta de esclavos.

Harry nunca le comento a Ron, sobre la relación que había tenido con Hermione, de hecho seguramente nunca hubiera pasado nada con ella, si su amigo le hubiera comentado que estaba interesado en la chica. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, así que durante los años siguientes nunca la miro como otra cosa que no fuera la mujer de su amigo, pues a final de cuentas no había muchas cosas más valiosas para el que sus amigos. En su lista de prioridades, Ron solo había estado detrás de sus hijos y de Ginebra.

Después de un último trago de licor, decidió guardar sus cosas de nuevo, el nunca había sido una persona nostálgica. Cuando tuvo sus emociones controladas de nuevo, se dio cuenta que durante esa noche habían atravesado la última frontera entre el imperio y la confederación, no podían tardas más de dos días antes de encontrarse con naves imperiales, era ahora de prepararse.

El problema era que aun no había decidido que hacer con Rose y Lilian, claro que el estaba enterado de su entrenamiento. Aun no desidia si las dejaría participar en la primera batalla. La verdad es que eran realmente buenas, el problema era que no tenían ninguna experiencia. Rose podía haber sido una oficial de policía, pero nunca había estado en una batalla de esa escala. Lo último que Harry quería era que su hija menor se arriesgara de esa manera. Pero luego de la pelea que había tenido con su hijo mayor, se dio cuenta que había cometido un error, si en lugar de intentar sobre protegerlo, lo hubiera incluido poco a poco, el mismo le hubiera ayudado a fundar su propia nave y tripulación si ese era su deseo, pero en lugar de eso lo habían terminado haciendo de la manera mas difícil. No pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta que los defectos de carácter que tenía su hijo era herencia suya, a final de cuentas el modo en el que el capitán había medrado en la vida tampoco se podía describir como el mas pacifico. Ahora se encontraba con la disyuntiva de lo que podía hacer con su hija, cuando la puso a trabajar en los motores, tubo la esperanza de que encontrara en ese oficio un futuro, pero la verdad es que aunque había aprendido a hacerlo, ella quería algo diferente. Rose y Lilian habían encontrado algo que les gustaba hacer, lo mejor sería que siguieran con su práctica, y cuando reunieran el valor suficiente para explicárselo a él, les daría algunas lecciones, y empezaría a darles misiones, no demasiado peligrosas en un principio, cuando tuvieran más practica les daría trabajos más importantes. Seguramente Ron tampoco se sentiría cómodo con su hija arriesgando su vida, pero seguramente mucho menso con su hija siendo vendida como esclava, tendría que obrar con las posibilidades que tenía en ese momento.

Su hijo mediano, el que de los tres se parecía más a él, era el que más le preocupaba. Desde el incidente en el que había perdido sus piernas, lo había visto marchitarse, muerto por dentro pero de pie como un árbol. Había intentado todo lo que se le había ocurrido, pero no había modo de sacarlo de esa depresión. En esos momentos como había añorado a su esposa, pues ella hubiera sabido como acercarse a su hijo. Desde el mismo día en el que había comprado a aquellas esclavas, había rondado una idea en su mente, no se la había contado ni a Neville ni Luna, pero una de las razones por las que había decidido conservar a las otras tres chicas era con la esperanza de que alguna de ellas, lograra sacar a su hijo de su ostracismo. El nunca había sido bueno para resolver ese tipo de problemas. Aunque Albus había dicho que no deseaba unas prótesis, su padre había comprado unas de la mejores que había, el día que el joven quisiera Neville podría ponérselas, ojala pronto lo lograra convencer de seguir adelante.

2r23e2

Ted Lupin les había pedido durante años a sus padres el permiso para integrarse totalmente a la tripulación de la tormenta de fuego. Sus padres habían formado parte de la tripulación del padre del capitán, por lo que le habían contado, su madre persiguió a su padre por un buen tiempo antes de convencerlo, a pesar de que su padre casi doblaba en edad a su madre, de hecho Ted ahora ocupaba el puesto que su madre tenía antes y se esforzaba todos los días para llenar los zapatos de su predecesora. Actualmente sus padres se habían retirado de la navegación espacial, desde hace unos años su padre se había vuelto el alcalde de una pequeña colonia agrícola, lugar donde su madre ahora se dedicaba a entrenar a las fuerzas de defensa de la colonia. Curiosamente el capitán también era su padrino, es posible que si no fuera así, el nunca hubiera accedido a llevar a un aprendiz en la nave.

Uno de las cosas que había negociado el capitán con sus padres para que el entrara a la tripulación, fue que le entrenara como pirata, entre las cosas que había aprendido del capitán, había mecánica básica, navegación espacial, pilotaje, tiro al blanco, además del manejo de armas blancas y de fuego. Actualmente se le podía considerar un pirata de pies a cabeza, es posible que pudiera capitanear su propia nave si se lo propusiera, claro que no una tan grande como la que habitaba, pero podría iniciar su propia empresa. James lo había hecho con mediano éxito, estaba seguro de que podría hacerlo incluso mejor, pero tenía una sensación de que aun no había llegado el momento adecuado de hacerlo, y una de las primeras lecciones que el capitán le había dado era confiar en sus instintos.

Si bien hace mucho tiempo que el capitán había dejado de darle lecciones formalmente, había momentos en los que practicaba con él, sobre todo en lo concerniente a defensa personal, pues sabían que era indispensable la practica constante, y siempre era mejor con un compañero de combate, lo que no era tan bueno para Teddy era que a pesar de su juventud y de su práctica, el capitán seguía barriendo el suelo con él. Desde que Victoria adquirió su cuerpo mecánico, le pidió al capitán integrarse al entrenamiento, para adquirir más destreza en sus movimientos. Aun cuando los dos jóvenes pelearan contra el capitán, el seguía ganando.

En lugar de armas verdaderas, usaban armas de una madera espacial, la cual era suave pero a la vez muy pesada, lo que ayudaba con su entrenamiento. El capitán usaba una réplica de su propio sable, mientras que Teddy prefería armas mas pequeñas, un par de cuchillos largos, por ultimo Victoria tenía un estoque delgado y rápido. Para volver más complicado el entrenamiento, por lo regular hacían su entrenamiento en una temperatura más alta que la que tenían normalmente en la nave. El capitán usaba unos sencillos pantalones de algodón para entrenar, mientras que los jóvenes usaban ropa más moderna especialmente diseñada para el deporte. Usualmente a Victoria le gusta atraer las miradas, sobre todo las de Teddy, por lo cual acostumbraba arreglarse bastante, aunque sin exagerar, pero cuando iba a entrenar había escogido con alevosía la ropa que mejor le quedaba, en cierta ocasión, Teddy le había preguntado porque lo hacía, a lo que ella le respondió que había intentado distraer al capitán, cosa que no había funcionado y que había quedado demostrado con todas las veces que él la había derribado.

El gimnasio no era muy grande, pero curiosamente era muy alto, de dos pisos de hecho, el segundo piso tenia ventanas de cristal, desde las cuales podían ser observados los ejercicios. Uno de los espectadores más usuales era el doctor Neville, no porque disfrutara demasiado de verlos pelear sino porque de vez en cuando había heridas de menor o mayor peligrosidad. En esa ocasión, el doctor había decidido invitar a la joven Rose, quien nunca había entrado a ninguna de esas habitaciones.

Desde sus lugares privilegiados, pudieron ver como el capitán desviaba una estocada profunda de Victoria, para luego moverse rápidamente y detener un ataque de Teddy con sus dos cuchillos, cuando Victoria intento atacar por la espalda al capitán, este hace una finta y logra que sean ellos dos los que se ataquen entre sí.

— ¿Cómo hiso eso? —pregunta Rose sorprendida.

—Pura astucia. Estos niños necesitan mucha práctica para poder ser verdaderos rivales para el capitán.

—Teddy tiene una gran habilidad, y Victoria es más fuerte que cualquier humano, porque no pueden hacer un mejor papel.

—Seguramente por separado lo harían mejor, pero se estorban el uno al otro y el capitán es experto en manipular a las personas de esa manera—sonriendo—, usa sus propias habilidades para que se dañen entre ellos.

Para vergüenza de la joven, se dio cuenta que de pronto había dejado de prestar atención en el combate y se fijaba mas en el cuerpo delgado y fibroso del capitán, incluso se empezó a preguntar sobre la historia que tendría cada una de sus cicatrices. Además de que alcanzo a ver el tatuaje que suponía que su madre también aun tendría.

— ¿Usted también tiene ese tatuaje?

— ¿El de los bastardeos sin gloria?, no, yo era su amigo, pero ellos cuatro eran mucho más que eso.

— ¿Cómo los conoció?

—Éramos unos niños cuando entramos a la academia, debíamos tener unos quince años más o menos—haciendo un esfuerzo para recordar—, yo descendía de una familia de militares, así que mi entrada fue casi automática, aunque yo para nada me sentía preparado para hacerlo, en ese tiempo mi familia había pensado que me convertiría en piloto como mi padre y como mi abuelo, pero pronto se vio que yo no había heredado su talento, yo solo era un adolescente con sobre peso y muy poca autoconfianza, así que pronto me convertí en la victima de las burlas de mi generación. Fue entonces cuando conocí a tu madre, a diferencia de mi, ella había llegado hay por sus propios medios, se había ganado una beca, lo que hacía que se obsesionara con sus calificaciones, razón por la cual tampoco había tenido muchos amigos, tal vez por eso nos volvimos amigos, un par de parias sociales.

— ¿Y mi padre y el capitán? —muy interesada, le fascinaba escuchar cualquier historia que estuviera relacionada a sus padres.

—El capitán era un verdadero prodigio, poco asiduo al estudio de la teoría, pero que en la práctica se mostraba imbatible, como heredero de una gran fortuna familiar se esperaba grandes cosas de él, y todo mostraba que las cumpliría. Casi dese el primer día se volvió inseparable amigo de tu padre, nunca se habían visto, pero eran casi como hermanos. A pesar de lo diferente que eran, pues tu padre era aun más pobre que tu madre, pero no le preocupaba gran cosa sus estudios, pasaba las clases con su simple talento. Debo decir que tu madre no los soportaba en lo mas mínimo.

Eso ciertamente se lo podía imaginar, pero seguía sin entender cómo es que se habían terminado uniendo.

—Yo compartía dormitorio con ellos, por eso sabia que eran buenas personas, aunque no me gustaba para nada como trataban a mi única amiga. Nunca me han querido decir cómo fue que se volvieron amigos, pero de un día para otro, la relación entre ellos mejoro radicalmente, creo que les avergonzaba un tanto lo que hicieron, por eso no hablaban al respecto.

—No me imagino a mi madre con amigos—con tristeza.

—Éramos sus amigos, y ella nuestra amiga, no sé en cuantos problemas la metieron ellos dos.

— ¿Mi madre era una busca problemas?—totalmente incrédula.

—El capitán decía que no es que buscaran problemas, sino que los problemas los encontraban a ellos—sonriendo—, regresando un poco a mí, debo decir que fue gracias a eso que encontré mi verdadera vocación.

— ¿En serio?

—Así es, con lo seguido que se metían en problemas peligrosos, no era raro que terminaran heridos, y como no querían ir al hospital yo terminaba encargándome de sus heridas. Si mal no recuerdo fue tu madre, la primera que me sugirió que cambiara mi especialidad a médico militar. Una de las mejores decisiones de mi vida.

—Desde que llegue a la nave me he enterado más de la vida de mi familia, de lo que escuche de mi madre en toda mi vida. ¿Cómo es que cambio tanto?

—No lo sé, me puedo hacer una idea, pero si quieres saber lo que realmente paso, debes preguntarle al capitán.

Claro que ella quería preguntarle, pero no se había atrevido, tampoco es como si coincidieran muy a menudo en la nave, lo que no ayudaba es que procurara evitar estar en la misma habitación que el capitán, seguramente otra persona hubiera podido interpretar su obsesión por saber siempre en donde se encontraba el capitán, como un interés personal hacia él, claro que ella nunca lo aceptaría.

— ¿Puedo pedirte algo? —dice Rose.

—Si lo puedo hacer, claro que si.

— ¿Usted sabe sobre los aparatos que nos pusieron en nuestras espaldas?

—El capitán me informo, he tenido la oportunidad de estudiar algunos.

— ¿Usted cree que sea posible retirárnoslos?

—Todo depende de la calidad del mismo, no quiero darte falsas esperanzas Rose. Puedo hacerles unos estudios, pero no puedo prometerte nada.

La mirada del doctor transmitió una gran tristeza, era un hombre honesto que nunca ocultaba lo que estaba sintiendo, y esa es una de las razones por las que su esposa lo amaba como lo hacía, pero para Rose era algo extraño, era como ver a un adulto con la inocencia de un niño, y ella que había crecido en uno de los planetas mas corruptos de la confederación, le parecía algo imposible.

—Dile a las demás que vengan a verme después de sus turnos, tu también hazlo después de tu practica con tu prima.

—Yo me encargo.

—Y dime, ¿ya no has tenido problemas con tu prima?

—Lily puede ser una chica impulsiva, pero la verdad es que la aprecio, es posible que sea la primera amiga real que tengo, tal vez no siempre estemos de acuerdo, pero a estas alturas respetamos nuestras diferencias.

—Me alegro, ¿y con los demás?, ¿Albus, Teddy y Victoria?

—Albus está demasiado amargado, no me cae mal ni nada por el estilo, pero es difícil acercarse a él—la amabilidad del doctor, hacia que Rose hablara más de lo que seguramente hubiera hecho con otra persona—, puedo ver que detrás de toda esa ira oculta una gran tristeza y quisiera ayudarlo a deshacerse de toda esa tristeza que lo rodea, pero creo que no soy la persona que lo va a lograr.

—Ese chico no ha vuelto a ser el mismo desde que perdió sus piernas.

—Teddy por su parte es uno de los tipos más abiertos que he conocido en toda la vida, tiene una confianza en si mismo impresionante, exceptuando cuando se trata sobre Victoria.

—Ese chico logra complicar hasta lo más simple, si tiene que ver con su novia—sonriendo—, en eso no podía parecerse más a su padre.

—En cuanto a Victoria, debo decir que me intimidaba un poco, me parecía muy extraño ver a una súper modelo así de cercas.

—Se que a para Lily también era extraño, pero pronto se acostumbro, y espero que tu también lo hagas, porque realmente es una gran chica y te estás perdiendo de una amiga. Además se que a ella también le afecta, creo que en ocasiones hubiera preferido otra apariencia, para tener más facilidad de acercarse con otras personas.

—Lo intentare, creo que no he sido justa con ella.

—El universo es un lugar inmenso, con más formas de vida de las que te puedes llegar a imaginar. Una vida artificial como Victoria es solo una más.

Había algo mas allá de lo que el doctor le estaba diciendo. Según lo que le habían enseñado en la escuela, la única forma de vida inteligente en el universo era el ser humano, y hasta hace un tiempo ella misma había estado segura de que así era, pero desde que comprendió el significado de la existencia de Victoria, comprendió que el universo era mucho más complicado, de lo que ella se había imaginado. Cada día su planeta natal se veía más lejano y pequeño, en comparación con lo que estaba aprendiendo en aquella nave. Las cosas que habían considerado verdades absolutas, ya no lo eran tanto.

34tt34r

Durante el viaje, el capitán Potter pasaba largas horas en lo que las jóvenes llamaban cuarto de guerra, lugar en el cual solo podían entrar los miembros mas veteranos de la tripulación, ni siquiera Teddy y Victoria tenían permiso de entrar. Hasta que cierto día, la primer oficial Luna, les pidió que fueran a limpiar la habitación.

—En lo personal no me disgusta el desorden, pero a mi esposo y al capitán no les gusta tanto. Además de que empieza a oler un poco extraño—la primera oficial, raramente daba órdenes directas, por lo regular explicaba lo que necesitaba y esperaba que las personas lo hicieran, un estilo muy contrastante en comparación con el estilo del capitán, quien con su sola vos las intimidaba.

El cuarto que les tocaba limpiar era más grande que el camarote que ocupaban las jóvenes, y estaba lleno de muebles, varios sillones cómodos y mesas repletas de mapas y diferentes documentos. Además de tres pantallas de buen tamaño en las cuales se mostrabas diferentes rutas espaciales.

—No me gusta esto—dice Katy.

—Hemos limpiado cuartos peores—le dice Alice.

—No quiero saber demasiado—trabajando lo más rápido posible.

— ¿En serio no te da curiosidad? —continua Alice, con una expresión traviesa en el rostro.

—Creo que Katy tiene razón—interviene Angelina, quien se había mantenido en silencio hasta el momento—, creo que el capitán no sabe muy que hacer con nosotras. Nos compro solo porque veníamos en paquete con Rose. Lo último que deberíamos hacer nosotras, es defraudar su confianza, espiando sus secretos.

Las más jóvenes no lo habían visto así, pero rápidamente se dieron cuenta que estaba en lo correcto.

— ¿Realmente creen que sobrevivamos a esto? —pregunta Alice, la cual era la menos valiente de las tres.

—No sé qué decirte—contesta Angelina, quien con ternura abrasa a su compañera—, quisiera mentirte y decirte que te puedo proteger, pero la verdad es que sería una mentira muy cruel.

—La vida fuera de los planetas centrales de la confederación, no vale nada, podemos morir de hambre sin que a ningún político le importe en lo más mínimo, mucho menos la suerte de unas simples esclavas. Hasta el momento hemos tenido suerte.

— ¿Qué suerte hay en haber sido vendida como esclava? —se queja Alice.

—Ninguna, lo que señalo es que al menos mi vida no era muy diferente a la de ser una esclava—se defiende Kate—, ya les he contado que provengo de una luna minera, pero lo que no les he dicho es que aunque éramos libres, no podíamos salir de la luna, no podíamos cambiar de empleo, y los alimentos que nos daban era el mínimo necesario para que no muriéramos de hambre, algo que debo decir no era muy raro que sucediera.

—Así es la vida en los bordes—dice Angelina, con melancolía—, para los de los planetas centrales somos a duras penas humanos. Recuerdo que poco antes de que me vendieran, llego a la luna en la que vivía una tropa que patrullaba el borde. Tomaron nuestros alimentos y nuestro dinero, y a las mujeres que quisieron. Yo tuve suerte de haberme escondido cuando los vi llegar—suspira, antes de abrasar un poco mas fuerte a su amiga.

— ¿Ustedes creen que Rose sepa los crímenes que comete la milicia?

—Ella nunca había salido de los planetas centrales. En muchos aspectos sigue siendo una niña.

—Su situación y la nuestra es muy diferente—dice Katy, quien después de soltar a su compañera, al sentirse más recompuesta, empieza de nuevo con el trabajo—, nosotras estamos mucho menos seguras.

—Hagamos un buen trabajo, y demostremos que somos útiles y de fiar, tienen poca tripulación y nosotras podemos ayudarles. Mostrar que es más beneficioso tenernos aquí, de lo que obtendrían al vendernos.

— ¿No será que Angelina tiene un motivo oculto para permanecer en la nave? —pregunta Alice, con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

—Es muy posible—contesta Katy, mejorando su humor.

— ¿De qué están hablando? —pregunta Angelina, bastante confundida.

—Solo nos preguntábamos si tu interés, no estará conectado a tu "amistad" con ese mecánico.

—Suponemos que a pesar de lo huraño es muy guapo, y que contigo ya no se muestra tan reservado—continúan con la broma. Mientras que a su amiga se le teñía el rostro de rojo.

La plática entre las jóvenes había sido sincera y en realidad bastante intensa, habían sincerado sus temores, los cuales no habían desaparecido pero que al comunicárselo a sus compañeras al menos eran penas compartidas.

Ninguna de las tres jóvenes llego a pensar que estaban siendo observadas, simplemente platicaron y terminaron su trabajo, para luego salir y continuar con su trabajo. Su conversación había sido minuciosamente observada y escuchada por los miembros veteranos de la tripulación, quienes se encontraban reunidos en el laboratorio-enfermería del doctor Longbottom.

—Les dije que eran de fiar—dice el doctor.

—Les pusimos en bandeja de plata nuestros mayores secretos—dice la primera oficial Luna.

—Han aprobado, lo cual me alegra.

—No me gusto hacerles esto—dice Neville.

—A mí tampoco me gusta, cariño, pero necesitamos verificar que no fueran espías—dice Luna.

—Me alegra no tener que fusilarlas—dice el capitán—, pero aun así no se qué vamos a hacer con ellas. Creo que la señorita Angelina puede ser buena mecánica, las otras dos, no sé si estarán listas para vivir en el espacio. Me parece que puedo conseguirles un empleo con Lupin. Tendrían una vida pacífica, sin la preocupación de una nave espacial.

—Me parece un buen plan—dice Neville—, se lo plantearemos después de que salgamos del imperio.

—Aparentemente esa joven siente algo por tu hijo ¿Qué te parece? —pregunta Luna, cambiando un poco de tema.

—En lo personal me parece genial—con una sonrisa que sus amigos rara vez veían—, lo que sea que me regrese a mi muchacho.

35t34t

Después de la prueba que les habían aplicado los miembros veteranos de la tripulación, las jóvenes esclavas tuvieron un pequeño premio, les abrieron el camarote de enfrente al que habían estado usando, así podrían tener mas espacio, se dividieron de dos en dos, en el nuevo dormirían Alice y Kate, mientras que en el antiguo continuarían Rose y Angelina. Era algo pequeño, pero simbolizaba que habían subido al menos un grado. En ambas habitaciones las jóvenes habían acomodado las literas, para que fueran solo dos camas, solo que ahora eran más grandes y cómodas.

— ¿Tu te sientes cómoda con esto de ser pirata? —le pregunto Rose a su compañera de habitación, la primera noche en la que durmieron solas.

—Soy una barrendera que fue ascendida a ayudante de mecánico, estoy lejos de ser una pirata—le contesta, recostada en su nueva cama.

—Eres mucho más que eso Angelina.

—Rose, te aprecio como si fueras una hermana menor, pero la verdad es que tienes una visión muy reducida de la realidad.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —levantándose.

—En mi luna, solo había una escuela, en la cual nos enseñaban a leer y escribir y poco mas, luego de eso nos enseñaban a llevar a cabo un oficio útil y luego solo nos quedaba pasar la vida trabajando hasta desfallecer. Se necesitaría trabajar tres vidas para juntar suficiente dinero como para salir de la luna.

A Rose le hubiera gustado poder debatir con su compañera, pero la verdad es que no podía, toda su vida había vivido disfrutando los frutos del sistema, pero ahora que se enfrentaba con el otro lado de la moneda se daba cuenta que no estaba preparada para enfrentar la realidad que existía en los anillos exteriores de la confederación.

—No sé qué decirte.

—No tienes que decirme nada, solo quiero que entiendas que cuando alguien roba al gobierno, en lo personal no me voy a quejar. Además de que tal vez para ti sea algo difícil acostumbrarte a vivir con unas condiciones tan espatanas, pero para mí esto es un lugar bastante lujoso.

—Eso es un poco egoísta de nuestra parte, Angelina.

—No estoy intentando parecer que lo sé todo, Rose, es que intento ayudarte, en un momento en el futuro te vas a dar cuanta que viviste en una jaula de oro, y que caíste al mundo real, y eso te va a doler, solo quisiera que para ti fuera mas sencillo.

35t3t3

La gran época pirata había terminado cuando la flota de la confederación había aplastado las naves de los planetas libres, lo cual había traído orden al universo, pero también había traído una época de tiranía, en la cual el poder de los ricos no solo era abrumador sino simplemente total, ya eran muy pocas las naves que se atrevían a viajar por el espacio, en busca de aventuras y de fortunas.

Una de las pocas naves que aun surcaban el mar de las estrellas era el diamante negro, una nave pequeña, pero también una de las más veloces de la galaxia, su armamento no se acercaba a la mítica tormenta de fuego, pero tenía las muestras de haber salido airosa de múltiples batallas.

Esas características no eran las únicas que la hacían única, lo más extraño que tenia dicha nave era su capitana, pues dentro del gremio de piratas era la más joven de todos. Se trataba de Jade Black, la que primero fue conocida como la única hija del capitán Sirius Black, pero que para este tiempo ya se había hecho su propia reputación como pirata del espacio.

Durante el último año había estado viajando atreves de los anillos intermedios de la confederación, y ahora por fin regresaba a la luna pirata, lugar en el cual había nacido, y una de las lunas más difíciles a las cuales llegar, orbitaba en un planeta inestable que se encontraba en medio de dos soles gemelos, cualquier error en el viaje y la nave espacial podía ser destruida, una muerte horrible, que había sucedido en numerosas ocasiones. Pero para la capitana Black este viaje era un juego de niños, pues tenía marcado en su piel el camino correcto, a pesar de lo dañada que se encontraba su nave en esos momentos.

La luna en realidad no tenía ningún nombre, y solo era habitada porque era el lugar perfecto para lavar dinero y poder vender los botines que conseguían, aunque la verdad era que cada día, llegaban menos naves a aquella luna.

El dueño y operador del lugar era el antiguo pirata, Capitán Black, quien llevaba algunos años retirado, haciendo crecer su fortuna gracias al comercio con los demás piratas, había abierto un gran establecimiento, donde se podía comprar y vender de todo, pero el en lo personal atendía un bar, en el cual los piratas podían encontrar misiones nuevas, además de que se llevaba un estricto control sobre los piratas que aun estaban en circulación y las recompensas con las que los perseguían.

La capitana Black tenía muchas características, entre las que sobresalía sin lugar a dudas su gran vanidad, tal vez incluso superior a la de su padre, y eso era decir demasiado. La verdad era que su apariencia no era para menos con su actitud, era alta y con un cuerpo que atraía las miradas de quien la mirara, con una larga cabellera negra y unos profundos ojos azules, ella sabía perfectamente que su apariencia atraía la atención, y a ella le gustaba causar impresión, por eso acentuaba su apariencia con una traje de cuerpo entero de cuero genuino de color negro, el cual se le pegaba como una segunda piel, y como si no fuera suficiente solía abrocharlo muy abajo mostrando un escote bastante amplio. Alrededor de su cintura colgaba un cinturón en el cual portaba su arma de fuego y su estoque, ambas armas las había aprendido a usar con su propio padre.

—Contesta esto cachorra, ¿te parece bien, dejar a tu padre durante un año completo?

—Viejo perro, yo pensaba que ya habías muerto hace tiempo, o que al menos esta pocilga ya se hubiera caído encima de ti—le contesta ella sonriendo.

Sirius no había sido el mejor padre, y seguramente Jade tampoco había sido una hija ejemplar, lo cual con el tiempo había generado una cierta cantidad de problemas entre ambos, los cuales a pesar de todo, habían logrado superar, aunque en ambos habían quedado varias cicatrices. El viejo Black podría en esos momentos vivir sus últimos de una manera acomodada en planeta mucho agradable, sobre todo por la gran fortuna que había reunido durante sus años de pirata, y luego de comerciante, pero se obstinaba en seguir trabajando en aquel bar, a pesar de que solo tenía un brazo para trabajar, pues el otro había quedado en alguna vieja batalla. Una de las razones por las que pensaban sus conocidos, que no se había rendido con aquel bar era que desde la muerte de su esposa, no había nada que lo distrajera.

— ¿Qué novedades hay en la confederación? —después de que su hija se sentara del otro lado de la barra.

—Las cosas les van bien—encogiendo ls hombros—, con la caída de los mayores piratas, están haciendo un montón de dinero.

—Esos bastardos.

—No los puedes culpar por aprovechar nuestros malos tiempos.

—Supongo—lo dijo de ese modo tan particular en el, que lo hiso sonar casi como un ladrido.

— ¿Y cómo van las cosas por aquí?

—Lentas, los botines que traen son cada vez más pequeños, si las cosas siguen así, no podre colocar las cosas que roban en ningún lado.

—Yo traje bastante—se defiende.

—Tu trajiste lo que yo traía en un par de meses, así que no te vanaglories tanto, cachorra.

Lo peor era que Jade tenía el record del botín más grande, en lo que llevaba el año.

— ¿Ya supiste que aumentaron mi recompensa? —le pregunta la joven, cambiando de tema.

—Así es, la semana pasada me llegaron las nuevas recompensas de la confederación.

Una de las paredes del bar estaba cubierta por una pantalla enorme, en la cual estaban colocados los letreros de "se busca", de ambos gobiernos, a la izquierda del imperio y a la derecha de la confederación. Lista recompensa que pesaba sobre la cabeza de Jade ahora era de cincuenta millones, lo cual la ponía en una muy buena posición en comparación con los demás piratas de su generación.

—Es un poco triste mirar ese muro—dice Jade.

—La mayoría de nuestros amigos, ya han salido de esas listas—concuerda Sirius—, aunque algunos nuevos se han integrado, ¿ya viste quien tiene cinco millones de recompensa?

En un lugar muy bajo de la lista del imperio, se encontró con la cara de un viejo amigo.

—No puede ser—realmente sorprendida—, pero si es el pequeño Jaime, ¿pero cuántos años tiene? ¿Doce? trece máximo

—Jade, el chico debe de tener más de veinte, el tiempo pasa, no puedes esperar que siga del mismo tamaño que cuando eras su niñera.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Pero me sorprende que Harry lo haya dejado convertirse en pirata.

—No recuerdo el momento en el que yo te haya dejado convertirte en pirata.

—Me sigue sorprendiendo.

—Creo que a todos los que lo conocemos. Pero me parece que no te has fijado mucho en la lista, hija.

A Jade le pareció extraño el comentario de su padre, pues el viejo no era de los que les gustaba hablar con frases cripticas, su estilo era mucho más directo, así que con cierta desconfianza, voltea aun con su trago en la mano derecha, a ver con más detenimiento la lista. No había nada extraño, eran más o menos los mismos piratas de siempre, pero cuando llego a lo más alto de la lista, la fuera de su mano le fallo y dejo que el vaso callera al suelo, en donde se rompió con un ruido seco.

—Pero si el ya estaba retirado—levantándose de repente.

—Aparentemente algo lo saco de su retiro—divertido por la expresión de su hija.

— ¿Cómo es posible?

—Mientras alguien no esté muerto, nada es imposible.

— ¿Qué tripulación está usando?

—No lo sé, el tampoco a tenido la cortesía de venir a visitarme—quejándose.

— ¿Es segura tu información?

—Dentro de lo razonable. Ninguno de los gobiernos a querido confirmar su regreso, pero los rumores son muy persistentes. Aparentemente quedaron en medio de uno de esos encuentros entre el imperio y la confederación, y la tormenta de fuego se lucio como siempre.

El jefe indiscutible de ambas tablas era el capitán Harry Potter, con una recompensa que necesitaba dos renglones para escribirla. Nadie lo había alcanzado hasta el momento. Hasta el momento el anuncio de esa recompensa no había sido retirado de la pantalla, pero había estado mostrado en un tomo más oscuro, lo cual significaba que dicho delincuente estaba retirado, y que el gobierno ya no lo estaba buscando activamente, pero ahora se mostraba de nuevo iluminado, algo que entusiasmo tremendamente a Jade.

—Los voy a alcanzar.

—Según los rumores, entraron en territorio imperial, y tú nunca has entrado al imperio sola.

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia? —sin darle ninguna importancia.

—El tiempo de paz ha ablandado a los confederados, pero los imperiales son muy diferentes, te masacraran—realmente preocupado por su hija.

—No me importa.

Claro que a la joven no le importaba, y su padre sabía bien cuál era la razón. Su hija había estado enamorada de su ahijado desde que había aprendido lo que significaba estar enamorado. Aunque la verdad era que su ahijado siempre la había visto como una sobrina, o a lo sumo como un aprendiz, por más talentosa que fuera, su relación nunca se convirtió en algo mas intimo. Pero era obvio que su hija no tenía intención de rendirse. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, Sirius debía admitir, que dudaba que si su hija lograra encontrarlo, fallara en su cometido, pues se necesitaría tener hielo en las venas para rechazar a alguien como ella, a final de cuentas había sacado lo mejor de su madre y de el mismo, modestia aparte obviamente.

356345t34

Los verdaderos objetivos del capitán Potter, solo los conocía el, pues sus dos compañeros más veteranos solo tenían algunos fragmentos de información, mientras que los demás miembros de la tripulación se mantenían en completa ignorancia. No es como si él hubiera planeado de antemano mantener tanto secretismo en sus objetivos, pero por seguridad así los había mantenido. La información que el capitán había comprado en el mismo planeta en el que había comprado a las muchachas, había costado una verdadera fortuna, y no era para menos, había costado casi una docena de vidas conseguirla. Había cambiado de manos en varias ocasiones, pero nadie le pudo encontrar ningún uso posible, el tesoro no era tan grande y el riesgo era demasiado alto. Pero para los misteriosos motivos del capitán, dicho lugar tenía una importancia cardinal.

El primer objetivo se trataba de una estación espacial, la cual por su ubicación, era obviamente mantenida en secreto a su propia población, lo cual hacía sospechar sobre sus objetivos. El lugar estaba bien protegido, tenía su batería de cañones estándar, pero se le habían agregado mas medidas de seguridad, la más importante era obviamente la nave de guerra que orbitaba alrededor de la estación, la cual si bien no era demasiado grande, era algo exagerado para ese tipo de instalación.

— ¿Ya interceptaron las transmisiones?—pregunta el capitán, mientras se encarga del timón de la nave.

—Afirmativo, capitán—informa Victoria—, pero solo escucho la información común de una estación, cosas de rutina—era obvio que la joven no tenía ninguna necesidad de audífonos ni nada por el estilo, su estructura mecánica era más que suficiente para conectarse a la nave.

—Eso no importa, es el procedimiento usual en estos casos, el personal de mantenimiento desconoce lo que se hace internamente, mientras que en el interior se prohíben tajantemente 1as comunicaciones electrónicas.

— ¿Cómo quieres que lo hagamos, capitán? —pregunta la primer oficial.

—Cuando estemos en posición, quiero que disparemos toda la artillería hacia los cañones anti aéreos, luego lidiaremos con la nave espacial. ¿Entendiste Lupin?

—Estoy preparado, capitán.

— ¿Todos en sus puestos?

—Afirmativo—confirma la primera oficial.

—Desactivando campo de distorsión en diez, nueve, ocho, siete…

El único defecto que hasta el momento se había encontrado en el campo de distorsión que usaba la tormenta de fuego para volverse invisible, es que era imposible mantenerlo cuando se usaban los cañones, por eso después de recibir la primera ráfaga de ataque, todos los sistemas de seguridad de la estación espacial se activaron.

—Dirigían los cañones secundarios a la estación, los principales a la nave en órbita.

Teddy Lupin demostró con creses que había aprendido bien sus lecciones, realmente era bueno en lo que hacía, en el tablero que había enfrente de él se encontraban al menos diez palancas que parecían los mangos de armas de fuego, los cuales estaban ordenados para que pudiera usar dos al mismo tiempo.

La coordinación que había entre ambos tenía que ser casi perfecta, y la era. Entre ambos, incapacitaron los sistemas de defensa de la estación, mientras que la nave que defendía el lugar, se encontraba aguantando de mala manera el gran poder de fuego de la nave pirata.

—Transmisión de la nave enemiga, capitán, piden cuartel.

—Lupin, termina con sus cañones y sus motores principales, luego Weasley, informales que pueden descender al planeta—con tono seco.

Las transmisiones que Victoria escuchaba desde la estación espacial, eran muy diferentes a las de la nave de protección, pues ellos estaban lejos de rendirse.

—Primer oficial, prepare todo para tomar el timón, Weasley tu tomaras la artillería, todos listos para el abordaje.

Las armas exteriores habían sido destruidas, pero no sabían qué tipo de defensas se podían encontrar en el interior.

El abordaje era una maniobra complicada, y se necesitaba un piloto realmente experto para lograrla, sin destruir el casco de la nave. Lo primero era lanzar los arpones, con los cuales se inmoviliza a su víctima, luego al estar acoplado se dispara otro mucho más grueso, el cual es en realidad un puente para poder entrar.

El grupo de ataque era bastante reducido, pues en un principio, solamente entrarían, el capitán y Teddy, pero cuando llegar la zona de abordaje, ya los estaban esperando Rose y Lily.

— ¿Potter y Granger, que están haciendo aquí? —durante las misiones, el capitán llamaba a sus compañeros por su apellido o por su rango, lo cual en una tripulación como esa podía llegar a ser un tanto confuso.

—Reportándonos para el abordaje—dice Rose en posición de firmes.

Era obvio que ninguna de las dos jóvenes estaba bromeando, se lo estaban tomando muy enserio.

— ¿Están armadas?

—Pistolas neutralizantes—ambas sacaron sus armas del modo que se acostumbraba en la milicia, para una inspección.

— ¿Quién les abrió la armería? —era una necedad preguntar eso, pues solo tres en la nave tenían llave para entrar.

—El doctor Longbottom.

—Típico de él—con tono neutro.

En otra parte de la nave, dicho doctor se golpeo a si mismo en la frente, mientras escuchaba la conversación de sus compañeros de tripulación, al darse cuenta que debió haber pensado en alguna escusa de antemano.

—Potter, tu iras con Lupin, como respaldo, tu Granger vendrás conmigo, ninguna haga nada estúpido.

Ninguno había pensado que el capitán accediera con tanta facilidad. Pero la verdad era que él continuaba pensando en la relación que tenia con su hijo mayor, en los errores que había cometido y en las cosas que hubiera deseado cambiar, por eso estaba intentando una estrategia diferente con aquellas dos jóvenes.

La tripulación de la estación espacial ya los estaban esperando, habían erigido una especie de barricada en el pasillo para poder defenderse del ataque, cuando vieron abrirse el puente de abordaje, abrieron fuego con sus armas laser, las cuales rápidamente demostraron ser escasamente efectivas. El capitán se coloco en la entrada y levanto su brazo izquierdo con la palma extendida, lo cual aparentemente había generado un campo de fuerza, en el cual todos los ataques de la tropa de defensa se reflejaban. El caos que género que sus propios disparos se regresaron hicieron que pronto emprendieran la retirada.

Las armas que usaban el capitán y Teddy no eran como las que ellas llevaban, eran antiguas, de pólvora verdadera, un verdadero lujo en esos tiempos, pero como demostraba la comparación horriblemente efectivas, mientras que las armas aturdidoras solamente dejaban inconscientes a las personas, las de ellos hacían que las personas fueran casi despedazadas, o al menos esa era la opinión de Rose, quien a pesar de que no disminuyo la velocidad ni un momento, se sentía bastante horrorizada.

—Ya estoy en control de los sistemas, capitán—les comunica Victoria por la radio.

—Cierra todo, quiero que aísles a la mayoría de las personas posibles.

—Estoy en ello, capitán.

Los objetivos eran muy claros, cuando al fin lograron pacificar la zona que les interesaba, Teddy y Lily se encargaron de vaciar las bodegas, en las cuales encontraron desde material de construcción hasta suplementos médicos, todo lo cual podía ser vendido a muy buen precio en los planetas exteriores. Mientras tanto el capitán se dirigió directamente al camarote del capitán.

El hombre que dirigía el lugar era un oficial entrado en años, con la cabeza totalmente calva pero con una mirada decidida, de su cintura no colgaba ninguna arma de fuego, sino un sable de lo más extraño en opinión de Rose, nunca había visto uno parecido, era curvó y con un mango largo, aparentemente se usaba con dos manos.

—Capitán Potter ¿me equivoco?

—No lo hace, ¿con quién tengo el gusto?

—Almirante Norita.

— ¿Prefiere que lo hagamos ahora, o prefiero hacerlo solo? —le pregunta Harry con tranquilidad.

— ¿Eso hará alguna diferencia para mi tripulación?

—No.

—Entonces terminémoslo como caballeros.

— ¿Alguna última voluntad?

—Envié mi espada a mi familia. ¿Y usted?

—Lo mismo.

Como Rose había pensado, el arma del almirante se usaba con dos manos, y su estilo de lucha era muy diferente que el que había aprendido en la academia, era mucho mas cercano al cuerpo y más conciso. La verdad es que la joven no había entendido la conversación entre ambos hombres, no podía comprender como alguien podía afrontar de esa manera la muerte, y mucho menos hablar con tanta cordialidad con el enemigo que seguramente acabaría con su vida. Mientras observaba el combate, no se movió ni un paso, realmente no sabía qué hacer, pues aunque un principio había pensado que la pelea era pan comido para el capitán, la verdad era que el almirante demostró ser un rival a la altura, aunque Harry le superara en casi una cabeza y de que seguramente tenia veinte años menos, fue un combate muy igualado. Pero al final el viejo almirante dio un paso equivocado, aplico demasiada fuerza en un golpe y no pudo regresar a una defensa rápidamente, momento que el capitán aprovecho para atravesar el estomago del anciano.

—Una lucha digna—dijo el almirante.

—Sin dudas.

—Termine con esto—entonces empezó a escupir sangre.

Con una gesto serio en el rostro, el capitán procedió a decapitar a su oponente. Eso en opinión de Rose, había sido totalmente innecesario, el vejo almirante había podido sobrevivir de esa herida si lo hubieran atendido rápido, y aunque no hubiera sido así, no era necesario liquidarlo de esa manera.

Luego del combate, el capitán procedió a recoger la espada del perdedor, la cual limpio cuidadosamente y luego guardo en su funda. Dejando el cuerpo donde estaba, ambos entraron al camarote del almirante, el cual era mucho más pequeño de lo que ella se había imaginado por su rango, estaba repleto de libros y de armas, pero el capitán buscaba algo en especifico, se trataba de un gran libro, era la bitácora de la nave, la cual para la sorpresa de la joven había sido escrita a mano.

—Sujeta esto—le dijo el capitán, al entregar la espada y el libro.

Cuando se disponían a salir del camarote, el capitán toma otro libro de una estantería, el cual también le entrega a la pelirroja. Se trataba del código de conducta militar del imperio.

—Estúdialo.

El trabajo de carga había sido rápido, y sin ningún inconveniente, para cuando se volvieron a reunir con sus compañeros, ya habían terminado, gracias a la maquinaria que utilizaron para el transporte. Pero aun había algo que faltaba, y era seguramente lo más importante de la misión.

— ¿Ya lo encontraste, Weasley? —pregunta usando la raido.

—Fue difícil, pero si, como usted dijo solo había defensas automáticas, ya las anule.

—Bien.

Se trataba del mismo centro de la estación espacial, se trataba un enorme laboratorio. En el cual encontraron a un grupo de científicos muertos.

—Gas del silencio, capitán—dice Teddy después de agacharse a revisar uno de los cuerpos.

—Debió de activarse cuando iniciamos el ataque—dice el capitán pensativamente—, es obvio que el emperador no dejara que ninguno de sus secretos se escape.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —pregunta Teddy.

—Revisa si queda algún archivo que podamos utilizar.

Lily y Teddy se ponen a trabajar con los ordenadores, mientras que el capitán y Rose hacen una busca mas material, abren los almacenes que tiene el laboratorio, en los cuales encuentran mayormente implementos químicos y maquinarias, pero los últimos dos fueron los más interesantes, en el penúltimo había una gran cantidad de botellas con diferentes tipos de líquidos, habitación a la cual el capitán no dejo que Rose entrara, pero la última fue la más extraña de todas, era la habitación mas grande a la que habían entrado en toda la estación, tenía tres niveles, en los cuales había una gran cantidad de jaulas, en las cuales había encerradas una gran cantidad de criaturas monstruosas. Para gran vergüenza de Rose, no puedo evitar el impulso de dar un grito de susto al entrar.

—Contrólate, Granger—la reprende.

—Si, capitán—contesta muy avergonzada.

—Veamos si hay algún humano.

Rose no creía que hubiera ninguna, pero aun así ayudo con la inspección, cada jaula tenía una criatura más extraña que la anterior. Las emociones de la joven fueron cambian rápidamente, primero fue miedo, luego paso a ser repugnancia, hasta que al final solo quedo pena, pues algunas de las criaturas que guardaban en ese lugar eran tan deformes, que era imposible que pudieran sobrevivir por si mismas, y que sus gruñidos eran más de dolor, que de intentar asustar a los demás.

Estaban a punto de regresar a donde estaban sus compañeros cuando escuchan una vos chillona proveniente de debajo de una de las mesas de trabajo. Se trataba de una pequeña criatura, con grandes orejas y ojos redondos como pelotas.

— ¿Señor Harry Potter? —con cierto tono de esperanza.

— ¿Dobby? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunta francamente sorprendido, después de agacharse para verlo más de cercas.

—Si, señor Harry Potter, soy Dobby.

— ¿Cómo terminaste aquí?

—Me capturaron hace unos meses, señor.

— ¿Y los demás?

—No, señor, solo a Dobby, Winky, murió hace dos años, y los chicos ya no están conmigo.

—Eso hacen los hijos—antes de reír, era seguramente la primera vez que Rose lo escuchaba reírse.

—Ciertamente, señor.

—Sabes Dobby, estoy de regreso en el negocio, ¿te interesaría acompañarme?, como en los viejos tiempos.

—Claro que si, señor, Dobby siempre le será leal a Harry Potter.

Tal vez fuera de las criaturas más extrañas que Rose había visto en su vida, pero el tono con el que había hablado de su esposa muerta, y la alegría que había mostrado ante la posibilidad de volver a acompañar al capitán, hiso que le causara mucha ternura. Cuando el capitán rompe la cerradura de la jaula con un disparo de su arma, puede ver con más claridad a Dobby el cual esta vistiendo lo que en su opinión es una funda de almohada, pero tal vez fuera alguna tradición de su especie. El escaso cabello que tenía el pequeño, era de color blanco, y eso sumado a lo arrugado de su rostro, hiso pensar a Rose que debía de ser ya bastante viejo.

— ¿Algún otro conocido por aquí? —le pregunta el capitán.

—No señor.

— ¿Y ellos?

—Son experimentos, malos resultados, ya no quieren estar aquí.

—Comprendo.

Cuando salen se encuentran con sus compañeros quienes no tienen ningún resultado.

—Lo destruyeron todo, capitán. Ya sabe lo minuciosos que son en estas cosas—le informa Teddy.

—Lo sé, pero no nos podíamos ir sin revisar.

— ¿Ya nos vamos? —pregunta Lily.

—Solo una cosa más—entonces prende de nuevo su radio para comunicarse con la nave—, Weasley, conéctame con los altavoces de la estación espacial.

—Afirmativo, capitán.

—Escuchen tripulación de la estación espacial, soy el Capitán Potter, he tomado posesión de su carga y e matado al que se me opuso, incluyendo a su almirante, y ahora me dispongo a destruir lo que queda de su estación, tienen diez minutos para escapar, antes de que la vuele del espacio.

No a había demandas ni amenazas, sino simplemente un hecho, en diez minutos iba a destruir lo que hasta hace unas horas era su lugar de trabajo y vivienda. Todos en la nave habían escuchado las historias sobre aquel temible pirata y sabían que eso no era un truco, realmente lo iba a hacer.

Gracias al control electrónico que tenia Victoria sobre todas las compuertas de la estación, no hubo ningún problema en su salida del lugar.

—Potter, Granger, ustedes vallan a ordenar el botín en la bodega—les ordena cuando el puente se cierra atrás de ellos.

A ninguna de las dos les hiso gracia, pero ya había tentado demasiado su suerte ese día, como para empezar a quejarse en ese momento.

— ¿Eran armas? —le pregunta la primera oficial al capitán cuando le sede el timón de la nave.

—Así es, esos desquiciados siguen experimentando, ahora incluso buscaron viejos especímenes.

—Hola Dobby—saluda Luna, como si lo hubiera visto hace solo unos días.

—Señorita Luna Lovegood, Dobby está feliz de verla.

—Ahora soy la señora Longbottom, Dobby.

—Lugo podemos ponernos al tanto tripulación—les reprende el capitán—, Weasley ¿Cómo va la evacuación?

—Noventa por ciento, aun les quedan tres minutos.

—En tres minutos, quiero todos los cañones apuntando a la estación espacial, no quiero que quede ningún rastro de ella.

35er45ty

Desde la ventana de la bodega pudieron ver como la tormenta de fuego eliminaba totalmente aquella estación espacial, incluso después de hacerla explotar

— ¿Tu qué crees que era ese lugar? —le pregunta Lily.

—Un laboratorio militar, pude reconocer algunas sustancias que encontramos dentro—por su expresión se veía que estaba muy preocupada—, en la academia estudiamos muchas de ellas, pero siempre como algo del pasado, según los tratados de paz entre la confederación y el imperio, ni siquiera deberían de existir dichas armas. ¿Crees que fueran renegados?

—Ni hablar.

—Eran demasiado ordenados para ser bandidos.

—Al principio me pareció demasiado radical que el capitán decidiera destruir toda la estación espacial, pero ahora que lo pienso creo que fue lo correcto.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunta Lily.

—Las sustancias del laboratorio son demasiado peligrosas, armas químicas que incluso son efectivas en el espacio exterior.

— ¿Y la criatura que tu padre rescato?

— ¿Te refieres a Dobby?

—Así lo nombro él.

—Te recomiendo que no sueltes eso de "criatura" así como así, yo sé que no lo haces por mala persona, pero puede sonar bastante despectiva.

—Lo siento, es que no sé como referirme a él.

—Solo dile Dobby, la verdad es que es muy agradable, cuando lo trates te caerá bien.

— ¿Qué es?

—Es un elfo domestico, la verdad es que yo no sé mucho del asunto, pero por lo que me enterado, los imperiales experimentaron profundamente con la alteración del ADN, sobre todo de manera militar, pero con el tiempo también lo hicieron para la vida diaria, y crearon a los elfos domésticos, criaturas muy serviciales, pero bastante resistentes, casi no necesitan comida pueden trabajar todo el día sin descansar. En algún momento hace mucho tiempo, mis padres rescataron a Dobby, y él como agradecimiento quiso servir a mi padre, pero el prefirió darle un empleo. El nos cuidaba a mis hermanos y a mí cuando éramos pequeños, luego padre le consiguió una compañera y los dejo en una luna de esclavos liberados.

—Supongo que en algún momento debió ser recapturado, solo queda el problema de porque lo tenían en ese lugar.

—No tengo idea, supongo que padre se lo preguntara a Dobby.

A Rose no le gustaba para nada la sanción que estaba teniendo, ella no era ninguna ignorante, de hecho había tenido el mejor promedio de su generación, y le estresaba de gran manera, ver que sus conocimientos eran casi inútiles fuera de su planeta, era como si se hubiera convertido en una ignorante de la noche a la mañana, aunque se daba cuenta que no es que no supiera nada y que sus compañeros lo supieran todo, sino que sabían cosas diferentes, esa sensación la hacía sentirse realmente mal, en ese momento se prometió a si misma, que averiguaría todo sobre lo que era la historia del imperio y de los anillos independientes.

Ese día había aprendido muchas cosas, pero lo que más le interesaba, de momento, era que los objetivos de aquel capitán pirata, eran mucho más complicados de lo que ella se había imaginado, además de que no los compartía con casi nadie, seguramente solo los dos miembros más veteranos de la tripulación sabían de que se trataba, pues era obvio que el robo y el saqueo era solo una actividad secundaria, sino no hubieran abandonado la mitad de las riquezas, ni hubieran atacado una simple estación espacial científica, hubieran buscado un objetivo mucho más valioso, esto se estaba tornando cada día más misterioso.

34rrf4

Acababan de terminar con el trabajo de la bodega, cuando el pequeño elfo domestico apareció en el lugar, había sido tan silencioso al entrar, que hubieran podido jurar que se había aparecido. Luego de su mas respetuoso saludo, les informa sobre la razón por las que las busco.

—Señorita Lily, señorita Rose, el capitán dice que ya pueden ir a descansar, pero que primero quiere hablar un poco con la señorita Rose.

Ya casi habían olvidado cómo se habían integrado a la fuerza a la misión, pero obviamente el capitán no lo había hecho. Entonces Rose se sintió en una gran desventaja, pues pensó que obviamente el capitán no iba a hacerle nada a su propia hija, pero ella no era su hija. Mientras seguía al pequeño elfo , hasta el camarote del capitán, no podía dejar de recordar la ocasión en la que había visto los castigos infringidos a unos amotinados en una nave espacial. Por más que fuera hija de su antiguo amigo, se daba cuenta que se había pasado de la ralla. Lo único que la consolaba era que llevaba algunas cosas que seguramente interesarían al capitán, la bitácora y la espada, solo esperaba que eso le interesara más que castigarla.

El camarote privado del capitán era seguramente el más grande de toda la nave, estaba diseñado como si fuera un barco antiguo, sus muebles eran elegantes y de verdadera madera, un lujo que poca gente se podía dar. El capitán se encontraba en esos momentos descansando, sentado en una gran silla, mirando la profundidad del espacio con una copa en la mano.

—Gracias por traerla Dobby, tu vieja habitación debe seguir como antes, aunque supongo tendrá una capa de polvo de algunos años juntos.

—No debe preocuparse por Dobby, me pondré a trabajar de inmediato.

El capitán sabía que lo más sencillo para tener a Dobby tranquilo era dejarlo trabajar.

—Lo que hicieron tú y Lily fue una imprudencia—le dice el capitán, cambiando rápidamente de tono—, no estamos jugando Rose.

— ¿Puedo hablar libremente, señor?

—Mientras no estamos en una misión puedes decir todo lo que quieras.

—Lily no quiere ser mecánico, ni yo tampoco.

— ¿Quieren ser piratas?

—Queremos ser parte de lo que sea que esté haciendo.

—Soy un pirata, lo mío es el saqueo.

—Con todo respeto, pero por favor no nos subestime. Sabemos que algo está haciendo mas allá de conseguir un botín, y queremos participar, se que ninguna de las dos tenemos mucha experiencia, pero si no empezamos con algo, nunca la tendremos. Encuentro entrenamiento, yo tengo una formación militar, mientras que Lily tiene toda una vida rodeada de piratas.

—Sobre Lily, tendré que hablar en persona con ella, pero por ahora lo que me importa eres tú. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que te pasara si te capturan?

—Soy consciente.

—Tienes la marca de una esclava, y esa nunca te la podrás quitar, pero te podemos conseguir un trabajo tranquilo, en algún planeta amigo.

—Yo quiero ser una pirata—fue la contestación de Rose.

—Si estás segura, es hora de que te comportes como tal.

El capitán ya estaba esperando esa contestación de la joven, por eso con antelación le había encargado a Dobby que buscara un viejo baúl, en el cual había un gran símbolo pirata.

—Llevaba años guardando esto, ni siquiera recordaba que lo tenía, pero cuando te vi peleando a mi lado, me recordaste demasiado a tu padre, así que lo mejor sería entregártelo.

En el cobre habían varios libros, una gran capa café oscuro, y algunas otras cosas, la más extraña para Rose, fue una espada de madera, con una forma similar a la que había pertenecido al almirante de la estación espacial.

— ¿Qué es todo esto?

—Son las cosas que tu padre dejo en la tormenta de fuego—el primer objeto que saca del baúl, era un revolver, estaba hermosamente labrado, una verdadera obra de arte—, el armero de mi familia, nos fabrico esto de regalo, mi aquí, "RW", las iníciales de tu padre, fueron sus últimas tres armas fabricadas, la otra la tengo yo, y supongo que tu madre se harba desecho de la que le regale. Fue un regalo de graduación.

—A pesar de llevar años guardada, no se ha oxidado—dice Rose después de manipularla un poco.

—El armero de mi familia, era un verdadero maestro en lo que hacía. Aunque debes de notar que la de tu padre no está muy gastada, pues el casi nunca la uso. Tu padre tenía muy mala vista.

—Es la primera vez que escucho esto—dice son poder evitar llorar—, perdón por perder la compostura, capitán.

—No te preocupes, Rose, cuando mis padres fallecieron, yo era mayor que tu, y llore una como si no hubiera un mañana—intentando consolarla.

— ¿Y esta espada de madera? —intentando continuar.

—No es una espada de madera.

En un principio parecía que no tenía ninguna marca, pero cuando el capitán la tomo con las manos, la desenfundo rápidamente, tenía el filo de una navaja y el brillo de un espejo.

—Es una katana, una gran arma, como te dije tu padre tenía una malísima vista, no le podría dar a nada ni a un metro de distancia, pero con esta espada era un verdadero maestro. Únete a la práctica con Teddy y Victoria, te enseñaremos a usarla.

—"Katana", no reconozco la palabra.

—Proviene de un lenguaje olvidado dentro del imperio. Ya casi nadie lo habla. Estas son las mejores espadas que se pueden encontrar en toda la galaxia, tu padre y yo lo investigamos cuando éramos jóvenes, es una de las bases con las cuales desarrollamos la aleación con la que construimos la tormenta de fuego.

—Usted es quien más ha conocido a mi padre.

—La persona que más lo conoció fue tu madre, el fue mi mejor amigo, pero creo que solo ella lo conoció a fondo.

—Pero tu tienes su nave.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo, los caminos de la vida nos llevaron por caminos contrarios, pero te puedo asegurar algo, el dejarlos a ti y a tu hermano fue la decisión más dura que tomo en su vida, y yo como padre lo entiendo, desprendernos de nuestros hijos es lo mas difícil que puede hacer un padre.

— ¿Si mi madre había cambiado tanto, porque nos dejo con ella?

—En ese tiempo, Hugo y Lily debían de estar por cumplir un año. La guerra estaba frente a nosotros, , aunque no había ningún lugar totalmente seguro, tome la decisión de dejar a mi familia en un refugio, le dije a tu padre, que los trajera a ustedes también, incluida tu madre, pero ella se negó tajantemente, yo empecé a pensar que algo iba mal, pero nunca llegue a imaginar que nos terminaría traicionando.

—Mi madre es una militar y ustedes son piratas, es ilógico que ella sea la villana—intentando mantener algunos pilares dentro de su modo de ver la realidad.

—Quisiera poder darte todas las respuestas que necesitas, pero no puedo, tendrás que ser tu quien decida lo que está bien y lo que está mal, y eso solo se obtiene con la experiencia en la vida.

La conversación había iniciado como una reprimenda de un capitán a uno de sus subalternos, luego paso a una plática de un tío con una sobrina, contando viejas historias, pero al final llegaron a una plática de amigos, de aquellos que se tienen confianza. Rose, nunca se hubiera imaginad que el capitán pudiera hablar con ella con tanta confianza, de hecho nunca pensó que él pudiera tener ninguna confianza con ella. Durante la conversación pudo ver lo inteligente que era, ingenioso y porque no decirlo hasta sabio. El por su parte sonido la personalidad de la joven, la cual en su opinión era una buena mescla del comportamiento de sus viejos amigos, era tan inteligente como su madre, pero tenía la calidez de su padre, lo malo es que tenía la costumbre de hablar más de la cuenta, algo que obviamente había heredado de Ron.

—El futuro te depara grandes cosas, Rose, mientras que permanezcas en esta nave, quiero que prestes atención a todo lo que hago, la vida en espacio es peligrosa, pero si aprendes las lecciones adecuadas, podrás llegar lejos.


End file.
